To Dawn
by Ayatsuri Sakkaku
Summary: Things change in the blink of an eye, I know that for a fact. One thing I don't know, though, is what Sasuke Uchiha really is. But I'm not sure if I really want to know. -SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, KibaHina, NejiTen, InoShika...- Vampire Fic-
1. Mother

**Author's Note:**

Hello readers. I'd like to welcome you to 'To Dawn' This story was inspired by Twilight(I finally got around to read it!) in many ways but will not completely follow it's plot or structure. I've done a lot of research on these subjects so I'm hoping it'll turn out well.

**Dedication:**

To Emily Rogal(Tohru02) for letting me borrow Twilight.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto. Or anyting else for that matter.

* * *

It's funny how things can change in the blink of an eye. It can be the sunniest day of the year, then instantly change to the storm of the century. Your best friend may be your BFF today...and your worst enemy next week. For me, change was a novelty...until my dad died.

The day had been perfectly normal. Dad ate his usual greasy bacon and eggs that my step-mom had mechanically made for him. The morning routine had sauntered through without any trace of mistake or irregularity. It was normal, boring almost.

Nothing had changed throughout my school day either. I chatted and laughed with my friends, I ate my normal lunch, and I paid attention in class. There was nothing different about the day at all.

And then I came home to an empty house. Yuki, my step-mom, didn't work so I suspected she had stepped out to run errands or chat with our nosy neighbors. Oblivious to the chaos that was about to ensue around me, I started on my mountains of homework.

The phone rang.

Throughout the talk with my step-mom, I thought I was having a nightmare. When she used my dad's name, 'car accident,' and 'dead' in the same sentence I thought I had died as well. All though my heart did not stop, like I had thought, I felt like it had.

But moving on was inevitable, and I was the last one present at the small funeral. We weren't loaded with cash, nor _very_ poor, and we couldn't afford an extravagant 'celebration.' I didn't see a need to celebrate either way.

But the reason I'm siting in a yellow cab right now is the most puzzling.

You see, I've never known my real mother. Yuki was more of a mother than she had been. In fact, I don't even know her name and I've never seen her since my birth. But apparently she has the nerve to start a million dollar law-suit over custody of me. There was no way Yuki could recover from this financial blow, we were about to get evicted from our apartment after Dad died, and it angered me. Who said I wanted to know my mother? How did she know that I wasn't happy enough without her?

Somehow, though, I thought she was doing this for some sort of benefaction.

The taxi slowed to a stop. During the drive to Konoha, I had been too consumed with spite towards this woman that called herself my mother to even pay attention. I looked out the window, we must have gotten the wrong address.

"Excuse me, I think we have the wrong-"

"No Miss Haruno, this is Ms. Tsuki Haruno's estate." the cab driver thwarted my attempts at correction.

He _must_ have the wrong address. The house was three times larger than the _whole_ apartment complex that I had taken residence at before. I found myself being torn from the seat of the beat up taxi. The pair of arms that hoisted me up were much to delicate to be a man's, a woman's I assumed. And then I saw a flash of pink, identical to my hair.

"Sakura, oh my goodness! It's soooo good to see you, I've missed you sooooo much." I couldn't tell if this woman hugging me was my mom or a long-lost-sister I hadn't known about.

"Mom?" I guessed. She held me arm's length away from her body, examining me. At my inquiry, she burst into tears.

"Oh my baby!" She exclaimed, attacking me with another hug.

I'd realized something, she looked exactly like me. We shared the same bright pink hair, the same shaped face—hers was slightly older-looking than mine—and the same nose. The only differing features were height, she was taller, and eye color. Her eyes blazed a bright, contrasting blue while I possessed my father's emerald eyes. Still, she looked much, much, much too young to be my mother. Twenty-three was pushing it...and I was already sixteen.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" She seemed so overwhelmingly happy to see me. I wondered if she really did do this because she loved me. I watched from somewhere else as she dragged me into the elaborate mansion.

It was a complete turnaround from what I've been used to. We were greeted by a huge foyer, large, glass windows opposed us across the open sitting room—past the winding staircase_s_, of course—and were draped over by lush, red, hand-sewn curtains. Marble floors paved themselves around the staircases and into the over sized kitchen that was occupied by two cooks, from what I could see. I looked on in awe as a maid scurried by.

"Welcome home Sakura!" my mother squealed and thrust me through the foyer. We passed expensively decorated walls and dressed windows as she pushed me up one of the spiraling staircases. The wood boards that made up the stairs were unsurprisingly shiny and clean, I almost slipped while looking at my reflection. Before I knew it, Tsuki had pushed me past the top stair and pulled me by the hand down an intimidating hallway. I could only guess that we were heading for my room. Tsuki seemed completely unpredictable, though.

We eventually stopped at a mahogany door, not really my taste, but it would do.

"..Is this?"

She read my mind.

"Yes, it's your room!"

With a lurch, I was situated in the room on an irresistibly comfy couch.

"What do you think?"

I couldn't think, everything was spinning violently. What the hell was going on? And then there was the small feeling of happiness. I mentally stabbed myself for thinking positively of my situation. I wasn't happy that Dad died, and I wasn't about to be happy about the result—no matter how tempting.

"It's..." I looked around. The room definitely was an upgrade from my old one. It could be described as large and open. The walls were painted an soft green and lighter green curtains surrounded the light cascading in large amounts from the windows. My bed, which was a king, I think, was located in the little, or large, alcove a few feet from the door. The covers matched the room's color. A beige couch, that was wonderfully comfy I might add, was located in the middle of the room, parallel from the large, flat-screen TV that was protruding from the wall. "..breathtaking."

Tsuki squealed with delight. I could already tell she was extremely excited about me staying with her.

"The maids will bring your bags up here, I'll show you the rest of the house later." she explained. I nodded, "Great!" she exclaimed once more, "Now all we have to do is get to know each other!" she said as she joined me on the couch, looking me in the eye.

I almost winced. People skills lead to much trouble for me, I wasn't much of a...social butterfly. Getting close to someone wasn't really a familiarity for me.

"Okay." I attempted to sound as eager as she.

"Yay!" I watched her jump up and down, "What's your favorite color?"

"Pink." I automatically replied.

"Me too!"

I sighed, wasn't she supposed to be the mother?

"Okay...favorite food?"

"Hmmm...I'd have to say syrup-coated anko dumplings or umeboshi, I hate spicy things." I replied in a conversational way for her sake.

"Really? I love things that are spicy but your fa-"

She must have noticed me stiffen because she didn't finish her word.

"Oh." I merely peeped.

"Well!" she shouted a little bit too loudly after a moment, "Let's eat! I'm famished!"

Her constant, bubbly, enthusiastic, happy, er... yelling was beginning to irk me 'till no end.

"Er..sure?"

After being dragged down into the lavish kitchen and having food stuffed down my throat, I was left alone in my room. With a breath of relief, I shut the door tightly behind my entrance. I felt so strange in this alien home. I was homesick. For many things besides my home. I missed Yuki. I missed the smell of my house. I missed the sense of protection. I missed it all.

And most of all, I missed my dad.

--

That night, I sobbed myself to sleep. In the morning, as a result, I awoke groggily to the sound of Tsuki's voice from outside my door, "Sakura, I'm soooooo sorry but I have to go to a book signing. I'll be back later today!"

I hadn't even known she was an author. I learn something everyday.

"It's okay, I'll just explore the house." I replied from bed.

"Thanks for understanding honey, when I get back I'll have a gift for you!"

Before I could object, the sound of her receding footsteps resonated through my room. I groaned and fell back into unconsciousness.

--

When I awoke again I felt much better. Sometime during the night I had decided to make the best of my time with my mother. I should show the utmost hospitality, I was lucky that she allowed me to stay. Besides, it wasn't her fault that Dad died, and she loved me enough to take me in. I should love her, she's my mother!

As I got up and preformed my normal routine, I practiced calling Tsuki 'Mom' instead. It was foreign, but I could acclimate. It was a little sacrifice for all she was doing for me.

Breakfast was overwhelming, the cooks were going overboard. Everyone was exceptionally pleasant as I made my way through the kitchen. I'd discovered that only the cooks lived in our guest house, the maids came weekly to spruce the place up—as if it was needed. After my breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and eggs, the two cooks retreated to their own home, which was visible from the deck adjoined to the kitchen. Slowly, I sauntered my way through the kitchen. I made a mental note of where the phone was—on the counter by the cookbooks—and made my way to it. Perched under the receiver was a note card that Tsu-sorry, Mom had scrawled out phone numbers on, including the local police force and animal control. I laughed at her motherly instincts, they were probably just kicking in now.

I headed into the family room. There were two black couches, positioned so that the TV bolted to the wall was visible from each. The antique-looking coffee table in the middle was piled with fashion magazines. Casually, I grabbed one off the top and continued my adventuring. The formal dining room was next to the beautiful foyer. Ten mahogany chairs were arranged around the spectacular rectangle table. I strayed away from the room, knowing that I'd probably break something with my luck.

I'd ventured the three bathrooms and the sitting room on the first floor. There was only one room left, the library. I suspected that there were only more sitting rooms, bathrooms, and bedrooms upstairs so there was no need to explore anymore. Reading, being one of my passions, was one of my favorite things to do so I happily made my trek to the intimidating glass doors that served as an entrance to the personal museum of literature. I found myself consumed with excitement as I pushed through the doors. The walls were lined with more books than I had imagined. I squealed with delight like a little girl in a candy shop. This was definitely _better _than a candy shop, though.

In two hours, I had accomplished the feat of scouring every book-lined shelf except for the one by the large desk in the corner. I was happy-no grateful-that there was such a large selection of reading in my own house. It only fueled my ridiculous excitement. As I approached the last section, a rise of anticipation formed in my gut. I skipped-not literally-around the heavy desk and pounced on the collection. Quickly, I noticed one similarity that these books shared, they were all written by Mom. Eagerly, I randomly picked a novel. Some light reading before school would provide some enlightenment.

I settled myself in a comfy armchair and plunged into the book. I sat there for the majority of the day, following the plot line of an engaging horror/romance. The title was 'To Dawn.' The setting was the 19th century. There was a murderer, he killed the King. No one knew because he was so high up in position. Then, by fate's hands, he fell in love with the King's daughter, the Princess. Love blinded him so much that he told the Princess. Appalled by his revelation, the Princess wished to cleanse herself for loving her father's killer. In the end, one night she tricked him and killed him, then proceeded to commit suicide at dawn.

I was so consumed with musing over the story that I didn't notice Mom sneak up behind me.

"Did you like it?" hope was etched deeply into her voice.

I jumped, then recovered. "Yes, it was amazing. The Princess's dedication to her father was incredible."

A look of pure pleasure crossed Mom's features. "I'm glad you liked it."

Her smile was so contagious that I had to giggle.

"Well young lady, what did you do while I was gone?" She asked me as she took the opposing armchair.

"I explored the first floor. Thank you for letting you live with me, this home is amazing." It was becoming easier to talk to her.

"Nonsense, you are my daughter, this is _your_ home." She replied, flicking her wrist in a nonchalant way.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Well, I guess it's time to reveal my gift."

I inwardly frowned.

"You didn't have-"

"Ah, ah, ah, I'm the parental authority, you're getting the present whether you like it or not." She paused for a moment, "Well, if you don't like it I can get another one."

This time I outwardly frowned.

"Don't just sit there, let's go!"

Mom grabbed my arm and yanked me to the driveway. There, in all it's glory, was the most amazing gift_ I've_ ever seen. The shiny, silver Mitsubishi Eclipse convertible had it's own personal license plate inscribed, _SAKURA H_. I jumped in excitement and Mom followed suit.

"I know, isn't it cool!" She exclaimed like a child.

"Yeah, oh my gosh, thank you!" I replied, attacking her with a bear hug.

"I knew that you'd need a way to get to school, limos are probably too conspicuous for you...so I got you a car!"

I was still in daze.

"Go ahead, take it for a spin." Mother encouraged.

I jumped in desirously.

--

That night, I found it hard to sleep. Realization that I would be attending a new school tomorrow had finally struck. Worry overcame my subconscious and and struggled to regain control. Eventually, I slipped into unconsciousness, though worry must have been etched into my facial expression.

I had a dream about 'To Dawn.' Somehow, I was the Princess. In the morning, I couldn't remember my lover. All I knew was that I didn't kill him either. And I didn't kill myself. In fact, I did something else, but it was too hazy to remember. My thoughts gave up and transfixed on the test ahead of me.

My first day.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. It would be nice to hear some feedback. ****If I get 5 positive reviews I will continue, sorry for my demanding-ness :). **

**Review if you enjoyed, but refrain from posting flames. ;)**


	2. Welcomed

**Author's Note:**

I lied, four reviews is enough. Anways, this chapter is kinda boring. I rewrote it like seven times before I was satisfied. Too bad. As I explained in the first chapter, this won't be _exactly _like Twilight but it will have some similarities...

**Dedication:**

To my four wonderful reviewers!

deedee2034

CherryBlossoms016

Naruto Ninja44

and

crescent moon at midnight

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto, or anything else for that matter.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mom had set my alarm clock much to early to be a school requirement. I was quickly ambushed and abducted as I awoke. Mom dragged me along the hallway, oblivious to my silent request to stop, and shoved me into what I assumed was her room. I looked around in confusion, what was the meaning of this?

"While you were sleeping, I went through your wardrobe. It's not what I would call...'presentable.'" Mom lectured. I wasn't insulted at all, fashion just wasn't my thing, "And guess what? You're the same size as me, so you can borrow my clothes until we get you shopping."

It wasn't hard to believe she shared the same size as me, she could pass for my twin.

"Thanks?" I guessed, unsure of what to say.

"You say it like it's a question." she asked, brows furrowed.

"I'm speechless." I simply explained. Mom smiled widely.

"Then let's go!"

She must have thought I was her own life sized doll. I was perched on the elevated podium in her walk in closet as she scrambled around, looking for 'presentable' clothing for my first day at Konoha High. She had me changing like a maniac until we had narrowed the choices down, a bit. Of course, I had no say in this decision nor an idea of what she was having me throw on. Eventually, though, she had decided. I was thrown into a jean mini skirt, that wasn't too short but still shorter than my needs, an gray tank top, that was formfitting, and a cropped, forest green, zip-up hoodie with a pair of flip flops. I mean, I could have done that, right?

"I'm so proud of myself! You look wonderful." Mom exclaimed, though I should be more proud of myself for trusting her.

I realized Tsuki had dressed me in almost the same outfit that she adorned. There were a few differences, though. I noticed that bright red leg warmers stretched from ankle to knee on each leg. Her mini skirt was slightly shorter than mine and made me wonder who was more responsible. She swapped the tank top I had on for a black T-shirt with some random band's logo on it. Her hoodie was red instead of green.

"Thanks." I replied, turning myself around, looking at my reflection again in the full-sized mirror.

--

I couldn't eat that morning, the cooks must have sensed it because they gave me a simple meal of toast and jam. Still, I didn't take more than two bites. My stomach lurched itself into a knot, making normal breathing a task for my lungs. My hands were unconsciously shaking as I took the keys from the hook by the garage door. Mom wished me a good day as I slid into my car. The garage door was already open by the time I'd decided to pull out, courtesy of Mom. I'd aced Driver's Ed so driving wasn't a good distraction for my worries, I could drive with my eyes closed. Instead, I tried to focus on the directions Mom had given me.

"Turn left on Hokage Street," I kept reminding myself, though it was the only turn I had to make on my trek to school.

The school seemed to close in around me.

It was fairly large. I was thankful to Mom for picking a public school rather than a private one. I would have humiliated my self in the public eye too many times. But at a public school, things were a little bit more tolerant, I could be weird but no one would notice because there are so many other people to worry about. Mom had gotten me my schedule, locker placement and combination, and a map of the school this morning on the Internet. I wondered if the school board could really trust people on the other side of the computers.

The parking spot I acquired was medium-ranged away from the school. Walking didn't really bother me, but getting out at the end of the day did. I killed the engine, dislodged the keys, and swiped my backpack from the passenger seat before taking a deep breath. I could do this, it wasn't hard at all. Even if I didn't make friends today, there's always tomorrow, right?

I made my expedition to through the parking lot to the school building. The school yard wasn't empty, nor was it packed. The students simply sprawled themselves out on the grass and chatted, or caught up with friends that they hadn't seen over summer break. It was normal, just like I should have expected. I followed the brick path up to the school's glass doors. The hallways weren't cramped either, students clustered in their cliquey circles, chatting about who-knows-what. I maneuvered around them, careful not to intrude, and made my way to my locker. I'd memorized the map in ten minutes this morning so I wouldn't look like an idiot with a map shoved up my nose.

Finding my locker came with much ease. The combination was already etched into my mind so opening it was also easy. It was bland inside, only a shelving unit and the required books. I made a mental note to spruce it up sometime this week as I looked at everyone else's decorated lockers. I grabbed my Literature book because that was the class I had after homeroom, and headed for homeroom, guessing it would do no harm to get there early.

Some others had the same idea. I sat awkwardly in the front corner, alone and away from the door so no one could stare upon entering. The warning bell rang and students lethargically pilled in the small door, two at a time.

Homeroom passed even more awkwardly for me. I could tell that no one knew what to think of me. Assumptions that revolved around my strangely colored hair arose in whispers around me. Sliding down deeper into my chair, I hid from the gawking eyes of those around me. They looked at me like a piece of meat at a butchers, groups decided whether they wanted to purchase me or not. It was completely dejecting.

The bell finally rang and I was the first one out the door, despite my distance from the entrance. I maneuvered my way, as quickly as possible, to Literature. The class room was vacant as I arrived. I slid into a desk, this time close to the door, and prepared for the class to take my mind off all the stares. By the time the warning bell had rung, I wasn't alone anymore. Again, I found myself surrounded by strangers. I sat alone again and I felt completely alone in a crowded room—which I thought was impossible.

Class seemed to distract the prying eyes of other curious students. I attempted to pay attention, but it was just an introduction, and I'd pretty much learned all of what the teacher planned to cover throughout the year. Besides, my _mom _was an author, it was in my blood. Literature dragged to an end and I sighed with relief, I'd made it through the first hour.

Gym was next, and I dreaded it. Physical things were not my forte. I probably could find a way to trip on a flat surface.

I stumbled into the locker room apprehensively. It was packed with unfamiliar faces and a feeling of self-consciousness formed in my stomach. After talking to the P.E. teacher and getting a uniform, I proceeded to stiffly change. Somehow, I had managed to swap clothes without revealing more than an inch of bare skin. Some girls snorted and shot ridiculing looks my way but I ignored them. Did they really expect me to take off my clothes in front of them, complete strangers?

Following the last of the girls out of the locker room, I was submerged in the musty smell of the Gymnasium. I took a deep breath, Gym was just a class, failing one isn't that bad...

"Welcome back kids! This year will be harder than the last!" the Teacher, who's name I didn't catch, announced. There was a male quality about her. I found her quite strange, with purple hair clipped up to float around her head like a porcupine. "Today we're playing basketball for fun. I'll place you into teams." She looked militant with her army boots and green cargo pants.

I mentally groaned. The first day and we were already participating in extensive physical activity. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended in the hospital by the end of the class.

"Sakura Haruno!"

I was so busy cursing my luck that I hadn't noticed that the teacher was dividing us into teams. Aware of the surveillance from the other kids, I made my way to where the teacher was pointing. She called out a few more names and our team was complete.

I looked around me. Again, I was surrounded by strangers. There were four people, including me, composing our doom-bent team. One had bug-like eyes, shadowed by thick eyebrows and a bowl cut. There was one girl, her hair was short and a shade of purple. Then there was the other one. He stood away from me as possible, without looking disengaged from the group. A look of disgust was painted on his features. But that was not was compelled my eyes to transfix upon him, it was his beauty.

He was absolutely perfect. Dark eyes were brushed by raven bangs. The back of his hair spiked in a bird-like way. The marble contours of his chest and arms seemed to be chiseled in stone with fine precision. His arms were crossed, giving him an intimidating look. The purple-haired girl was absolutely euphoric of the close proximity to this God-like boy.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." I stated sheepishly, waving slightly.

"I'm Rock Lee." the thick-browed boy replied, taking my hand that was at my side, and shaking it.

"Ami." the purple-haired girl added, pausing her gawking to mock-smile at me.

I waited for the highly anticipated name of the handsome guy but it never came.

"Okay..." Lee ebulliently stated, " Let's get out there and win!"

I hesitated, "Uhh, please don't get mad at me if I do poorly, I'm really physically inept."

Lee smiled and subtly pointed at Ami. His voice lowered to a whisper, "Don't worry, you can't be any worse than her." He explained and winked. I smiled back weakly,

The teacher, whose name Lee reminded me was Anko, ordered us to face a whimsy looking team. I sighed in relief, maybe I could cancel my hospitalization plans.

The game began, Lee and another tall kid from the other team jumped for the ball that Ami tossed up. Somehow, Lee tapped it and Sasuke caught it. He sprinted gracefully down the court and had the ball in the net before I'd even made it passed half-court. Now the other team was bringing the ball up, Lee told me to guard this random girl. I obeyed but kept my eyes glued to Sasuke, who was guarding the person with the ball. My gawking was interrupted when a pass flew passed my head into the girl I was guarding hand's. I attempt to match her pace as she maneuvered around me to the basket but I failed miserably and tripped. Why was I so useless?

The game finally ended and we were free. I quickly stalked to the locker room in embarrassment. Ami was close behind.

"Hey, Sakura, do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?" She asked casually as we changed back into our previous clothing.

"No." I admitted hopefully.

"Do you mind sitting with me and my friends?" I cringed at her improper grammar.

"Really?" I asked in reply.

"Yeah, you seem nice and I like you."

I smiled at her, "Thanks, I'd like that."

--

In the lunch line Ami chatted about her friends. She pretty much told me all their flaws before we'd even paid for the food. I mentally cringed, what would she be saying about be if I wasn't with her? I nodded and 'Really?'ed when appropriate. She appeared pleased by my compliance and I wanted to keep it that way.

We paid and headed for the table that we were going to eat at. The circular table was overcrowded but as we arrived, room was abruptly made, almost as if they feared Ami's wrath or something. I sat next to Ami and she began introductions. I paid little attention, nodding and smiling when necessary.

Then I noticed something. In the far corner of the large cafeteria. One table was secluded, the tables surrounding it were deserted. And only five people occupied this lone table. I easily identified the boy from Gym. Even from a distance, I saw that each one of the were strikingly beautiful. There was a guy with blonde hair, his blue eyes shined as he laughed at something. He looked equally muscled as the boy from Gym. There were two brunettes, both male. One, whose face wasn't visible from my angle, had his hair in a spiky ponytail. He was slumped down on the table, face buried into his arms, it looked like he was taking a nap. The other brunette was laughing with the blonde boy. He pounded the table with his fist and seemingly howled as he tilted his head back. Then there was the only girl. She was undeniably pretty. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail, on bang covering her right eye while the other was clipped to the side, behind her ear. Her baby blue eyes laughed along with the rest of her face.

Ami must have noticed my staring. "They're pretty, aren't they?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I replied, still dazed, "Who are they?"

Ami sighed and positioned herself so that she was facing me, "The guy on our gym team is Sasuke Uchiha, the blonde girl next to him is Ino Yamanaka, the blonde guy there is Naruto Uzumaki, the dog kid is Kiba Inuzuka, and that sleeping guy is Shikamaru Nara. Supposedly they were all adopted by the same person."Ami took a breath. I was still staring at the group of five.

"Are you talking about _them_?" Some random girl at the table asked. Ami nodded with a disgusted eyebrow raise.

"What's wrong with them?" I whispered but they heard.

"Can't you see? There's _nothing_ wrong with them. They're freaks!" Ami replied angrily.

We sat in silence the bell rang. The group disappeared the second the chime was heard. I followed Ami and her group out of the cafeteria. I had Biology next. After a quick pit stop at my locker, I bid Ami and her friends farewell and headed to room 209. I slipped in unnoticed and picked a random desk in the middle of the class room. I wasn't that good at biology so I promised myself that I'd pay attention.

The warning bell rang and the stream of students entering increased. I was so busy contemplating the group I had seen at lunch that I hadn't noticed someone slide into the seat next to me.

"Hey, you're in my Literature class and Homeroom." I jumped at his voice. Facing him, I realized he was Naruto Uzumaki, one of the guys at that table.

I tried to figure out why he extended his had, or why he was talking to me for that matter. Than it clicked, he was introducing himself!

Dumbly, I shook his hand, "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno." I replied sheepishly.

"Sorry I scared you."

"It's okay."

"I've never seen you before, are you new this year?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah." I peeped, awed by his perfection.

"Cool, I'm fairly new as well. My siblings and moved here two years ago."

"Really?" I asked, involving myself more into the conversation, "You guys made quite and impression on me."

He laughed. "We tend to do that."

The final bell rang and the teacher made some announcements. Already, I was breaking my promise, scribbling notes back an forth with Naruto. I didn't understand why everyone seemed to loath them. Naruto was really nice, to me at least. I must be jealousy. Even I, who seldom does, got jealous. But that's no reason to ostracize them from the class.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto called as class was concluding, "what class do you have next?"

I rummaged through my pocket a produced a folded up paper, just to check.

"Geography."

He grinned a fox-like grin, "See ya there."

I smiled to myself at the thought of not sitting alone.

Geography was all the way across the school. By the time I entered the classroom, the sound of the warning bell filled the hallways. I scurried in after a group of girls. Naruto was already there, waving me down as I entered. I quickly took the seat next to him.

"Hello again." I greeted him.

"Hola!"

I looked at him strangely.

"So, what's up?" He asked after my look had subsided.

"Nothing, really."

"Cool." He stated, focusing on the teacher's introduction.

--

My last class of the day was Calculus. After saying goodbye to Naruto in Geography, I roamed to the math room. Feeling much more confident by now, I slipped past the classroom's doors, taking a seat in the relative middle. Mechanically, I set out my notebooks in perfect arrangement, fixing any miss-angled pencil or pen. I did have my perfectionist moments...

Ami walked in as the warning bell struck. I waved out of courtesy, and she returned it with a smile, taking the seat next to me and shooing the girl with her, they were previously engaged in a conversation, away. I felt bad for the girl as she sulked into the seat across the row from Ami. Looking up, I noticed Ami's attention was completely focused on me.

"So, I hear you're talking to Naruto." she caught my brows furrow with confusion, "My friend Fuki told me, she has Biology with you."

"Oh." I peeped, "And...?" I really didn't get the point of this conversation.

"And..." she motioned for me to continue.

We were interrupted as our teacher made her entrance, commanding us to pay attention. I obeyed, grateful for the lack of interrogation. It really wasn't any of Ami's business who I talk to, she doesn't own me or anything. After the last bell rang, I scrambled quickly to my locker. The sooner I escaped, the less questions from Ami.

On the way home, I stopped by the local grocery store. The musty aroma and cheesy music reminded me of the one back home. I skipped through the aisles, picking out comfort items. Despite the wonderful-ness of my new room, it lacked...a homey feeling. I grabbed my usual, cheep smelling shampoo, conditioner, and other junk. Discretely, I grabbed some junk food, to hoard in my room for...emergencies.

--

When I got home, all the lights were on. I could pretty much _feel_ Mom's giddiness through the walls of the mansion. Sighing, I heaved myself through the garage door, preparing myself for the happiness.

"I'm home!" I called hopelessly into the house.

There was no reply for a moment, "In the library!"

Following her instructions, I trekked past the furniture into the library. Mom was there, childishly sitting on the floor, her legs folded beneath her. She smiled excitedly as I entered. It almost freaked me out.

"Guess what I got you!"

I mentally groaned. She really needed to stop this.

"Uh..."

She didn't even let me guess.

"A new computer!"

I gaped. What the hell was she doing?

"Wha?" was all I could say. She shoved a shiny laptop into my hands.

"I know, it's for your school work. I was reading a parenting magazine and they said that at your age, computer-related assignments are frequent and then I thought, why not just get you one, you're an amazing daughter!" she squealed.

I sighed, I hadn't even known her for a week and she was calling me an 'amazing daughter.' What you say only tells so much about you...

"Er, thanks." I replied, "You're a great mom, too."

At my compliment she seemed to melt. I welcomed her warm embrace, knowing that she was very content.

--

I couldn't sleep. Recollection of every tiny mistake I had made that day replayed in my mind like a movie. Groaning in frustrations, I turned over onto my face and waited for sleep to come. At least I'd survived my first day.

* * *

**That was kind of boring, though it was extremely long(for me at least.)**

** Anyways, review. Constructive critisism is always welcome!**


	3. Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

Happy New Year, I know it's late! Well, one of my resolutions is to finish this story by 2009, if that's possible.

I'm going to try to incorperate "Naruto"s storyline into this as well, not that you'll see it in this chapter.

I'm kind of dissapointed that this is the shortest chapter. I'm supposed to be doing homework right now and One Tree Hill is back on so I have to go quickly!

**Dedication:**

To Megan Hunter for being a good "advice asker" for me.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, or anything else for that matter!

* * *

The next day seemed so much easier. I was later than yesterday but not by too much. The parking lot was slightly more full but I found a nice parallel space close to the school. Before Homeroom, Ami had spotted me and we chatted with her little group of friends for the remaining minutes. I was completely cautious, though she was absolutely smitten that I complied with all her conversation. I really didn't mind her, or them, they were my only friends anyway.

During Homeroom, Naruto was my focus.

"Hey." I greeted him upon his late arrival.

"Good morning." he replied, grinning and occupying the seat next to me, "How are you?"

"Just dandy."

He laughed at my sarcastic tone, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just tired." The words came out garbled as I covered my mouth to conceal a yawn.

"Why didn't you sleep?"

"I don't know," I mused, "I guess I just couldn't sleep."

Lying wasn't really my policy, but I didn't want him to know that I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about him and his friends.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized for no reason. I felt bad, in a way, for lying and making him apologize.

"No, it's not your fault. It's mine, don't apologize!" I persisted urgently. For some strange reason it pained me to see him sad.

He laughed at my serious expression. "Okay, okay. You don't have to throw a fit."

Mentally, I blushed at my silly behavior. What was I doing?

The bell rang, freeing us from the stuffy classroom. I wondered how they could fit all of those desks into such a small space. The huge window did offer some sort of reassurance that there was more space in the world rather than that bleak room.

Naruto walked with me to Literature. We sat together, turns out he was sitting alone anyways. The more the merrier, especially in his case. The thought of how everyone avoided him was guilt-ensuing. We barely had the chance to talk before class started. I sighed, forcing myself to realize that I had a whole new day to survive.

--

When I arrived in Gym, Ami immediately clung to me. She blabbed about something I just couldn't pay attention to. Really, I didn't understand her. She talked about things that had no importance whatsoever. Like this weekend...

"Hey, Sakura?"she asked. I quickly paid attention, 'hmm'-ing a yes. "This Saturday I'm having my annual 'First Week Survival' party. Do you want to come?"

I groaned loudly, "I don't think so, parties aren't my thing."

She was genuinely upset at my answer. I considered my options. Go to the party, suffer for a few hours, have friends on Monday. Don't go, enjoy a good book, don't have friends Monday.

"But...I'll come, I mean, you'll be there..." I almost gagged at the falseness of my voice.

She seemed to spring to life with happiness, "Okay, well I'll come pick you up at your house at five then. We'll give each other makeovers."

I sighed once more. It'd probably end up with me being the sole benefactor.

"Cool." I breathed out in one quick syllable.

Ami and I entered the Gym, side by side. She still babbled nonsense. On first impulse, I looked around. Disappointment from a hope that I hadn't even considered punched my stomach.

...Sasuke Uchiha was absent today.

I really don't know why it bugged me so much. As Lee and Ami joined me—they, and Sasuke, were my permanent Gym team-and explained the rules of 'Capture the Flag,' I just couldn't get my discombobulated mind to think straight. Every two seconds, I wondered where he might be, what he was doing, why he was skipping... It just irked me so much.

--

My infirmary reservations were filled today. I was so consumed with my obsessive thoughts that I had ended up running right into Ami, causing her to stumble onto Lee, and me to hit my head directly on the plastic-like floors.

The good part was that there was minimal blood. Ami's knees were a little scraped from rug burn but no profuse bleeding.

I listened to her ranting on the way to lunch. The only thing I could catch was 'Lee,' 'dork' and the occasional 'ow.' I mean, she talked like she was running a marathon with her voice, it was almost a challenge to differentiate words and sentences. And then she was laughing. Quickly, I joined her to fake my continuous listening.

"I know, wasn't it hilarious? Hopefully Lee's okay!" she spewed between giggles, though she was right. Lee had it off much worse than us, with a small sprain to his wrist. When we left him, it looked as if the thought of no physical activities hurt him more than his wrist.

She linked arms with me as we cut about a dozen people in the lunch line. A chorus of complaints were silenced as they saw the perpetrators' face. Ami really was feared by many of the students. I lethargically picked up a cheap Styrofoam tray and pilled on the most appetizing food set out-though even that was hard. Pizza today, pie tomorrow, I really didn't care what it was-just not spicy, mind you. _All we need is more calorie-saturated food in our diets._

Ami graciously let me pay today, saying that she accidentally left her wallet in her locker when she had it in her jeans pocket. I shrugged it off, not many were lucky to have a long-lost mother with immense amounts of money.

We sat where we did yesterday. A few of the girls, who's names escape me, shot me dirty looks. I smiled back tentatively, hoping for a good reaction that didn't come.

Their conversation excluded me, they talked about the events of last year, so I took the opportunity to think straight. Despite the fact that I had pushed Sasuke to the back of my mind, he was still there, relentlessly pressuring me to think about him.

Sneaking a glance at 'their' table I noticed that he was absent as well. Well, maybe he had a good reason.

--

I joined Naruto in the appropriately decorated Biology room. Posters stuck to the wall, providing a sense of color to the bland room. An occasional mobile protruded from the wall like a light fixture. Naruto was as exuberant as ever. That was, until I asked him a question...

"Hey, Naruto. I didn't see Sasuke in Gym or at lunch, did anything happen?"

I swore I felt him darken.

A false grin filled his face, "Ah, Sasuke's always like that. He skips like he sleeps."

"Oh." I blushed, realizing how stupid I was being. Why should I even care that he was gone?

But I did.

By Geography, Naruto was in a better mood. Still, he seemed...on edge. The teacher announced an opening project for the school year and passed out rubrics. Naruto immediately opted to work with me, I happily complied.

"You know the Gym teacher, right?" I was euphoric that Naruto was taking the initiative to talk to me again.

"Yeah, uh, Anko." I replied casually, hiding my happiness.

"Well we go _way_ back with her," by 'we' I assumed he meant his friends as well, "Sasuke can skip Gym but Anko will never mark it. She has a soft spot for him."

I faked a gasp, though it wasn't all that surprising. They all seemed like they could get their way for anything. "Really?"

"Yeah, last year Sasuke and I pretty much skipped the whole year, except for teacher grading days..." He mused aloud.

"How?"

He froze. The normally happy expression that laced his features was now pained, but only for a second.

"It's complicated." He finally answered.

"Okay." I left it at that, taking it as a sign of discomfort, so I didn't push any further.

--

Calculus arrived much to quick for my liking. But, I left in peace knowing that Naruto wasn't mad at me. I entered the numerically-decorated room prepared to cram the lesson in my brain and leave as soon as possible.

Ami cut me short, though.

"So about the party..." As soon as I was within earshot she rambled more about her soirée this weekend. I tried desperately to pay attention but it just didn't work. I spent the rest of the hour trying to squeeze her details _and _the lesson into my Sasuke-occupied mind...and it didn't work that well.

Sasuke had temporarily made my mind a frequent visiting place.

* * *

I agree with crescent moon at midnight that I need beta-reader. Any volunters?

Review please!


	4. Falling Action

**Author's Note:**

Hello readers. I'm in a very happy mood today, despite the fact that I have piano lessons in, like, five minutes.

I must admit that beta-readers are the awesomest people in the world!

Anyways, on with the chapter!

**Dedication:**

To my two beta-readers whom I adore, ever so much.

I will not release there names yet, for the fear of pestering.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, or anything else.

**Message:**

Emily, I hope you feel better!

* * *

I finally concluded that this week had been somewhat of a success. Friends had been made, sort of. I'd paid attention in class, sort of as well. And I'd gotten an invitation to a party.

That I was dreading to go to.

But still, for the first week, that was pretty good.

Saturday arrived and nerves somehow wedged themselves into my stomach. I cursed my new unnatural nervous habit. I was nervous for everything these days...

As soon as Mom had heard she'd erupted with happiness. Happiness that I was making friends, having fun, and socializing.

If only she knew who I was going with.

I lazily woke up at noon. Friday was my haven, I actually got a good night's sleep. By the time I realized what day it was it was about one, leaving me only four hours to get ready.

Make that three.

Ami had arrived an hour early to marvel at my house. She'd caught word of my residence and decided to come take a private tour.

"Oh my god! It's amazing!" She squealed jealously. I saw her skeptically eye everything as my mom explained the origin of her exotic pieces of furniture. "Next time, we're going to have the party _here._" I could tell she said that only to please my mom. If we did have the party here, she'd claim that she lived here.

"Bye ladies, don't drink any alcohol, or use illegal drugs!" Mom called after us as we backed out of the driveway in Ami's sleek red convertible. Apparently, Mom hadn't gotten the concept of parenting yet. You really shouldn't give your kids those ideas.

Ami's house didn't match her expensive car. It was fairly medium sized though, bigger than the small apartment I had lived in. I had to admit it was quaint, pleasing Ami as I made a supplicate compliment on its cuteness.

She went right to work, savaging her makeup bags for my 'color.' I was really pale compared to her, she credited her tan to the local booth. We sat in her cozy room, the little stereo she had boomed in the background. I even joined her in singing along to the chorus of 'Apologize' as I lied casually on her bed.

Surprisingly, it was fun to hang out with Ami. Some part of me had missed having sleepovers with my old friends. I guess it was just fun to have 'girl time.'

I happily complied as Ami applied makeup on me. Everyday, Ami came to school with impressive makeup, so I had faith in her. She wasn't as bad when you were just one-on-one. When it was my turn to beatify her face she was even nice enough to instruct me how to do it.

"Hey, Ami? Where are your parents?" I finally asked as we were changing into Ami's choice of attire.

"Those old things, they're in the basement hiding from the 'scary kids.'" She replied, laughing at her own joke. I joined, though I thought there was something else. She answered my silent question, "Nah, they went out tonight. It's too stressful if they're around, so they always go somewhere when I have parties."

I bit my lip nervously. Hopefully nothing went wrong.

As I pulled on the dress Ami had set out for me, I noticed my nails were unevenly painted. It clashed horribly with my outfit, though I was one to talk.

"Do you have any nail polish remover?" I asked Ami, still glaring at my mismatched nails.

"I have everything under the sink in the bathroom. Go ahead." She bragged.

"Okay, I'll go to the bathroom then." I replied, maneuvering to the girly bathroom.

Ami was right, she did have everything. From a billion types of tampons to a designer watch. As I reached for the cotton balls and nail polish remover my arm brushed a box of condoms. I shuddered, wondering what kind of crowd I was getting in. Again, I hoped nothing would go wrong tonight.

--

A few guests arrived at seven, and hour early just as Ami was. The early group was the rest of Ami's crew. They shot me glares as they entered the house. Automatically, the girls made their way to the back yard.

It was huge, from what I could see. There was a nice sized pool, that looked crystallized under the newly risen moon. The girls walked past the pool, right to a bonfire pit that was already set to burn. Ami stopped me from following. Her personality had reverted to the Ami I knew from school. We sat on the back porch and watched the others get the yard ready.

A steady flow of guest started at eight. They didn't knock on the door, like the previous group, they just made their way around the house, into the decorated yard.

Suddenly, I was self-conscience in my short, black, halter dress. Sequins shimmered around my waist, temporarily blinding me. I decided that sticking with Ami tonight would be my best bet, no matter how foolish it was.

--

Sticking with Ami defiantly wasn't the smartest idea. Not because she was promiscuous, not because she was mean, and not even because she was self-centered. It was because all the attention was on her, thus overflowing onto me. Guys who looked like seniors asked me to dance. I really didn't know how to refuse, and Ami's pushing didn't help.

Unfortunately, seniors don't have as much self control as they should. It was uncomfortable through every dance as I watched cautiously. Each and everyone's hands seemed to have a bad roaming habit, that I corrected frantically each time.

By the fourth guy I was fed up with horny seniors. Lucky for me, Lee asked me to dance. I thankfully accepted, Lee was much more polite than the other guys.

"So, do you like the party?" Lee asked as a slow song emitted from the speakers. He placed his non-roaming hands on my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"I did, before all these perverted seniors forced me to dance with them." I complained.

"I could beat them up for you." I looked up at Lee, he was completely serious.

I laughed, "I don't think that's necessary. Thank you, though."

We eased into a swaying motion. He was a big improvement from my other dance partners.

"Uh, Sakura?" He asked nervously. My stomach jumped. I knew that tone, "I know we've only known each other for a week but, uh..." Oh no, oh no. "I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

I stopped dancing.

"Lee...You're a great friend and all but...I'm just not ready yet, I've only been here a week. I need more time." I stuttered out, hoping he wouldn't kill me with a sad look.

On the contrary, he smiled, "Okay, but just know the offers always open. Even if I have another girlfriend." I was appalled by the last part. He was insinuating that he'd leave his girlfriend, or wife, even, for me. I didn't know what to say.

So I didn't say anything.

We danced some more until I asked him to get me some punch or something. He jumped to the task, leaving me to go find a place to sit. The only place was where I was previously sitting with Ami. She'd saved the spot especially for me, welcoming me back with a laugh.

"Did Lee ask you out?" She asked as I sat. I shot her a confused look. "Everyone knows he's like obsessed with you now. Ever since the first day of school." Ami stated matter-of-factly. I winced, why didn't anyone tell me? "What did you say?" She asked curiously.

"I said no." I simply replied. Ami still looked eager for more details but I ignored her.

--

The party ran more smoothly from then on. I lounged with Ami on her porch. We gossiped about the girls in 'our' group. I didn't care about the consequences right then. It didn't matter anymore. We rated guys on a hotness scale, zero for the ugliest, ten for the hottest, giving Lee a two and laughing about it. For some reason, gossip and trash talk were what I needed right now.

Then, on our ratings we came across an uncomfortable subject for Ami.

"How about Shikamaru?" I asked, excited for her answer.

"Eleven."

"Kiba."

"Eleven."

"Naruto."

"Eleven."

"Sasuke." Even as I only said his name, I got excited. I must have been drunk on the caffeine from the soda that I'd drank, it was about midnight.

She paused thoughtfully before responding, "...Thirty."

I was surprised. She seemed to hate all of them. It was weird for her to give them all elevens, let alone give _my_ obsession a perfect score three times over.

"Really? I thought you didn't like them." I asked finally. It must have been the caffeine.

Ami laughed. "Just because I'm jealous doesn't mean I can't think they're hot. Sasuke especially, he's just one big piece of man-candy."

It had to be the caffeine. It was so out of character for Ami to admit that she was jealous.

"I'll be right back." I assured Ami as I got up. Wobbling, I made my way past all the other party goers that had invaded the house, into the bathroom.

When I was there, I suppressed the urge to throw up. It was too late, I'd eaten too much, and that conversation with Ami had left me with a bad feeling.

I left after I'd used the bathroom. When I got back, my chair was occupied by someone. The music had stopped. Everyone, along with myself was staring at the chair. It wasn't just one person, it was four.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto's cheery voice jolted me from my caffeine-induced sleepiness.

I stared in confusion. Ami's once kind face was wrinkled with anger, directed completely towards me.

"Na-naruto, what are you-"

"We came for a party. Sorry we're late, trying to convince Sasuke is hell." Ino answered for Naruto. It was the first time that I heard her melodic voice. It was like a lullaby, dragging me deeper into sleep. "He wouldn't give in, though. The nerve of that boy..."

"Sakura." Everyone turned to Ami. Her voice was laced in violent rage but still maintained an even tone. "Can you come here please?"

I slowly complied, following Ami over to the side of her house. Eyes followed us as well, and ears tried to decipher any sound that was heard.

"Why the hell did you invite them?!" She hoarsely whispered. I looked on in shock.

"I didn't! I swear!"

My hand raised to touch my now burning red check. She had slapped me, slapped me in front of the majority of the student body.

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" She cried loud enough for the whole yard to hear in the silence. I suspected it was on purpose, "Out! Get out and take your freaks with you!"

I could have cried. I could have screamed back. I could have slapped her and walked away.

But I didn't.

I didn't do anything. Within a second, Naruto and his friends were by my side, leading me out to the drive way. I was completely paralyzed. My mind was racing a mile a minute but my body was unresponsive.

I was sat down in a silver car, smushed between a comforting Ino and a worried Naruto. Kiba took passenger seat and Shikamaru took the wheel.

"What just happened?" I quietly asked after we were driving in silence.

"A bitch just kicked you out of her party." Kiba barked. He sounded like a dog.

"Who cares? Let's have our own party." Ino suggested calmly.

"Where to?" Shikamaru asked.

"Anywhere." I urged in relief as we drove in silence. I was strangely comfortable with these strangers.

* * *

**Another chapter for the readers. Reviewing only contributes to the story!**


	5. Paralysis

**Authors Note:**

Hello my readers! How are you today? Good, I hope. Anyways, it's time for another installment of this story!

The title of this story is subject to change. The original title was just temporary. So don't go deleting the message when you get a story alert when you see some random title that you don't remember. But don't worry, I'll make sure to let you guys know.

**Dedication:**

To my lovely sister, who finnally got a account after much of my persuasion.

I love you Sydles!

**Disclaimer:**

When you don't own anything,

write fanfiction.

(I don't own anything.)

**Message:**

Emily, you better get better or else I will kill you!

Thank you to my two betas, I love you!

* * *

I wasn't sleeping. At least, I hoped I wasn't. No, this couldn't be a dream. It was all too real. The warmth emitting from the two bodies that surrounded me. One attempted to lull me to sleep while the other ran his hands through my hair, in a comforting way. I knew I wasn't sleeping.

It was a dream-like trance. I couldn't move, or see straight for that matter. Everything was hazy, almost like a thick fog blurring my vision. I felt paralyzed, completely paralyzed. All my strength did not even budge me from Naruto's shoulder.

We'd been driving for a while now. From what I could infer, the sun was rising and we had stopped for gas.

And there was whispering.

What I lacked in physical ability, I made up in quirks. Shikamaru was on a cell phone, lips moving but the sound was almost inaudible. For anyone but me, that is.

"No, we can't get her to sleep for some reason," His voiced was laced in exasperation, even in a whisper. Shikamaru paused for the person on the other side to respond, "We tried everything. It's too troublesome to result in forceful tactics."

I was confused. Why was it so important that I sleep? And what kind of 'force?'

Shikamaru sighed heavily into the phone. "Okay, I'll see you later."

Ino's humming ceased.

Slowly, I could feel again. The paralysis had worn off and I groggily sat up straight.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Ino beamed. I looked at her in suspicion.

"What just happened?" I asked, almost angrily.

"You fell asleep." Naruto explained.

I flushed in internal embarrassment. It must have been a dream then. It wouldn't be the first time that they were the stars in my subconscious.

We drove in silence for a while.

"What did you do while I was sleeping?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty about keeping them up all night.

"Nothing. Shikamaru stopped to get gas, though." Kiba shrugged.

"Oh," I responded, wishing that I didn't have to cause them trouble in the first place, "I'm really sorry by the way."

The group left me dumbfounded as they erupted into laughter.

"Don't worry, we had nothing better to do." Naruto replied, still laughing.

"No, really! It's not fair for me to keep you guys out for this long! I hope I didn't get you all in trouble!" I quickly responded with urgency. I really didn't want to cause any trouble for them, they were so nice to me.

"Nah, the only one that will get mad is Sasuke," As his name escaped Ino's lips I stiffened, "He's really into that 'responsibility' crap."

Or maybe he just didn't approve of me. Of course, Ino wouldn't say that to my face, even if it was true.

"Okay, I just hope I didn't cause too many problems..." I trailed off, still not satisfied with their reactions.

"You know we haven't properly introduced ourselves." Kiba pointed out.

"I know all of you, it's okay." I assured them.

"But we don't know you." Shikamaru contradicted. I blushed. Who was I to think that people as beautiful as them would notice me on a daily basis. The only thing that made me stand out was my hair.

"I'm Ino!" She piped, playing along.

"Kiba." He barked, laughing.

Shikamaru sighed, "Shikamaru."

"You already know me." Naruto smiled. I returned the grin.

"Well, I'm Sakura," I muttered the rest under my breath, "if it matters."

"What now?" Shikamaru asked us.

"Let's go shopping!" Ino squealed. I swiped a look at the clock in the car, it was 6am. No stores would be open now.

"Where?" Naruto asked sarcastically at Ino. She pouted and made a face.

It was quiet in the car until I took the initiative.

"We could go to a grocery store."

--

Most of the time, stores that stay open 24/7 are a little...weird. The store that we pulled into was no exception.

The dingy parking lot was close to empty. A few cars littered themselves close to the entrance. I assumed they were mostly employee's cars. It was a cool day, I noted, still in Ami's dress, as we exited the small car. We all stretched and made our way to the dirty entrance.

It was big inside. Much bigger and nicer than I had expected. But it was still vacant, besides the employees. Ino snatched my hand and we were off, running through the aisles as the boys laughed at us..

"Ugh, Ino I can't run in this dress." I complained.

"Well too bad. I'm going to blow if I don't let out some of this cooped up energy." She called back to me. I cringed. How could she be so loud in the morning?

I soon discovered that Ino was creative as to the ways she expels energy.

"Sakura, get in the cart!" She commanded. I cowardly complied, afraid of the demanding girl.

"What are you-"

The cart was moving before I could even finish the question.

"Ino! What the hell?" I asked the driver of my cart as we turned sharply around the aisle's corner.

"Come on Sakura. We're a tag team! I will not let Naruto and Kiba beat us." Ino replied and we turned the corner once more. I covered my eyes. If I was to die, why did it have to be in the hands of this girl?

We skidded to a stop. I took this chance to peek. There, opposing us, was Naruto, waving from his place in the cart, and Kiba, who looked ready to win.

"Don't worry boys, we won't tell anyone that you got creamed by us." Ino promised with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

Naruto smirked, it was oddly unfitting of the Naruto that I knew. "I'd get off of that high horse if I were you Ino, I don't want you to fall, it's a long way down. I wouldn't want you to break a nail."

Ino didn't look the least bit offended. "I'll keep that in mind as we beat you. You'll join me Sakura, right?"

I hesitated. "Uh, yeah," A wave of competitiveness washed over me, and I smirked. "You bet I will."

Shikamaru appeared around the corner and sighed. "On your marks, get set, go." He said with minimal enthusiasm. I braced myself for the worst.

It was strange that such a random thing could make me happy. Even as we were getting kicked out for knocking down a pyramid of cans—something that would have normally peeved me—I laughed.

Our laughing was interrupted by growling stomachs.

"Let's eat!" Kiba and Naruto yelled in unison. I could tell that they were the kind of guys that ate their own three course meals, then everyone else's.

"Sure." I shrugged.

--

The place Naruto had insisted on showing me looked more like a formal restaurant than a breakfast dinner. I could tell by the look on Ino's face that she'd been there countless times and didn't really want to contribute to that count anymore. We progressed along the walk. The sign above the entrance read '_Ichiraku.'_

"I'm not kidding, this place is awesome." Naruto said enthusiastically. He held the heavy door for us.

"If you like to eat ramen for breakfast." Ino grumbled and rolled her eyes.. Naruto pouted.

"I'm fine." I said. It sounded like more of a suggestion than a statement.

It didn't meet my expectations on the inside. It resembled a shack, a cheap shack. Immediately, we were seated, there wasn't much of waiting list.

"Our special this morning is Miso Ramen." The hostess suggested politely. She took our orders for drinks. Ino ordered some tea for me because I wasn't really familiar with the menu.

"Thanks Ayame." Naruto replied. I laughed, they were on first name basis with the waiters. Ino sighed, sensing the reason for my laughter.

"Naruto practically lives here." She explained with a roll of her eyes. I was happy that her energy had worn off.

"Are you ready?" Ayame asked when she returned, passing out beverages.

"Yeah, we'll all take the usual. Sakura, what do you want?" Naruto asked me.

"I'll take whatever Ino is having." I said with faith that Ino wasn't eating anything spicy. The blonde girl smiled at me.

"Good choice," She said with a triumphant glare towards Naruto. "I win." He pouted like a child.

I brushed off their exchange as some silly rivalry.

"So," I asked after a few moments, "what are we going to do after this?" I was hoping that they liked me as much as I like them and they didn't want to part ways just yet.

Ino beamed with another one of her _genius_ ideas. "Let's go home a visit Sasuke!"

My heart slowed. Sasuke?

They all seemed to tense. "Uh, sure. I guess it'd be okay for Sakura to meet the other three too." Kiba said. My suspicions rose at his cautious edge.

Ayame killed the tension as she arrived with our food. I had ended up with a small sushi tray. Silently thanking Ino, I picked up my chopsticks.

"Sakura, do you want to meet the rest of our makeshift family?" Naruto asked, as if he needed my permission.

"Of course, I'm just so glad that you guys trust me without even knowing me." I replied graciously. Inside, I really didn't care who I had to meet. The only thing that mattered was seeing Sasuke...

The thought of talking to him was intoxicating.

"Okay." Naruto responded.

We finished quickly. They all seemed as eager as I was. I offered to pay but was declined. Naruto insisted that they owed me, and I shrugged. They didn't owe me anything.

I held the heavy door open for them, a small repayment for their kindness. It was gloomy outside, clouds overshadowed the bright sun. In silence, we headed for the car.

I froze.

He was there, leaning against the hood of the car. For a split second, our eyes met. He was **as**shocked as I was. There was complete silence.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled, "I have to talk to you."

"Okay Sasuke," Naruto sighed, walking around my frozen body.. "Get in the car." He nodded to Shikamaru. Ino ushered me into the car..

They were arguing, from what I could tell. My body language skills told me that Naruto was defending himself. Sasuke seemed genuinely angered by something, his arms flung up in frustration. Despite my incredible hearing, Shikamaru had turned on the radio to tune them out. I had a feeling that I knew what the argument was about.

Me.

That's why they're trying to hide it from me. Why they seem so uneasy when they say his name around me. Why I get so excited about Sasuke.

Something was definitely going on, and I was going to find out.

The argument ceased. Sasuke sighed. Naruto said something, urgency was laced into his childish features.

"Okay." I read Sasuke's lips. The two made their way to the car. Naruto slid in next to me while Sasuke stood at the open door.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Sakura," I marveled as he said my name. Maybe I was delusional. "I'd like to introduce myself properly. I'm Sasuke, nice to meet you."

Politeness oozed off of him as he extended his hand. My own grasped around his icy palm. There was a jolt, and he let go, leaving my fingertips to tingle.

"I'm, uh, Sakura," I replied, trying to remain conscious. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine."

Who said that anymore?

He smirked, and I figured it was his way of smiling, "I'll see you guys at the house."

With that, he was gone. I watched his retreating back, wondering how he had gotten to our location. There were no new cars or vehicles anywhere. The car backed out of our spot before I could find where Sasuke had gone. We drove out onto the main road.

"When we get to our house, I'll let you borrow some of my clothes." Ino explained. I realized that she had been talking to me the whole time.

"Thanks," I said, looking down at Ami's dress. "There goes my lunch table." I muttered to myself.

"You can sit with us." Naruto pointed out.

I smiled. Sitting with them meant sitting with my new obsession, Sasuke.

"Thanks, you guys are amazing."

--

Their house was unbelievably amazing. It reminded me of a medieval church, with high ceilings that magnified every sound, and the detail that was carved into the railings of their twin staircases. It was quite open, light was slightly filtered by the beige curtains that draped over the huge windows. It was indescribably beautiful.

"I love your house." I complimented.

"Oh, thanks," Ino responded as though she thought nothing of it. "Let's get you some clothes."

I timidly followed her up one of the staircases. We headed down the mahogany-painted hallway to what I assumed was her room.

"I hope you like the color purple." Ino said..

"Why?"

"Because," She opened one of the doors revealing a blindingly purple room. "we're gonna be in here for awhile."

* * *

**Ending Note:**

Omg, it's Sasuke. My relationship with him is a love/hate. Sometimes I hate his guts, sometimes I want to glomp him. I hope I don't portray my feelings in my chapters. ;)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.

Review, if you please.


	6. Hallucinations

**Author's Note:**

Whoooo! New chappie. I had to belt it out. It took forever. Anyways, I felt guilty for not updating. I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing. I've been busy lately, I just got braces on Monday, turned thirteen a while back, and won three basketball games in a week. So yeah, I hope you enjoy.

**Dedication:**

To all of the readers out there.

**Disclaimer:**

I think fanfiction is for _fans_. Thus, incinuating that I _don't_ own Naruto(or anything else.)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Last night's events faded as I laughed at Ino's silly antics. She treated me like a doll--I must be one, people seem to enjoy dressing me up—picking out random outfits and coordinating a whole wardrobe. Her closet spewed clothes out, a colorful eruption from the opening. I scrambled around quickly to catch the rain of garments, running into her plush purple bed and knocking over a container of pencils on her wooden desk.

"Sorry." I called over the clatter of the fallen pencils.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Ino sprung with vigor towards the wooden door. She opened it, revealing a petite girl with cropped midnight blue hair, wearing a cute, light blue sundress. The girl stood there timidly with a tray of coffee in her hands. She, like everyone that had a tie to their 'group,' was unbelievably beautiful. But what I found most intriguing about her wasn't her perfect face, it was the fact that her eyes were a solid lavender. No pupils whatsoever.

I resisted the urge to ask.

"Thanks Hinata," Ino said to the girl, relieving her of the tray and leading her into the room, "we needed it."

The girl simply smiled softly. She radiated a gentle demeanor.

Ino set the tray on her desk and began to conduct introductions, "Hinata, this is Sakura," she motioned towards me, "and Sakura, this is Hinata."

Hinata's smiledirected to me wasn't half as warm at the one directed to Ino.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely, extending my hand.

She took it and stuttered,"N-nice to meet you t-too."

"Okay, enough!" Ino called loudly, "We _must_ plan Sakura's outfits for this week."

What? I never agreed to that.

"Ino, I have perfectly good clothes at home..."

"Nonsense! If you're going to sit with us, you have to look chic," Ino persisted. I sighed in defeat. She was right; I would stick out completely if I wasn't dressed well enough.

"Okay." I smiled half-heartedly, defeated.

Surprisingly, I had lasted another hour with Ino's dress-up game and Hinata's compliments. But finally, the torture had ended and I was left with a month's worth of outfits.

"Ino, you practically gave me your closet." My statement had little affect on her accomplished mood.

"No worries, I didn't give you anything that I couldn't live without," she said and opened the door, "Besides, you look awesome in my clothes."

She was right, I had to admit. The black cropped vest I was wearing did look good over the white button up blouse. Plus, Ino's dark jeans were very comfortable.

"Thanks, but at least let me give you these jeans back tomorrow at school." I pleaded.

She laughed, "You're really weird. But if you insist, you may return the jeans only."

I sighed in relief. That was one less thing to worry about.

Hinata laughed quietly, her creepy, blank eyes laughing along. I shot her a look of confusion as we exited Ino's room. She shrugged and I inwardly sighed. I really was never going to understand these people.

I followed Ino and Hinata down the plushy carpeted stairs, still confused by Hinata's laughter. So confused that I tripped on the last stair, heading straight into the polished dark-wood floors.

"Sakura!" Ino's voice called. My eyes squeezed shut, preparing for the impact.

Lucky for me, it never came. My waist was encircled by cold arms. Silence engulfed the foyer, and I attempted catch the face of my savior.

In realization of what my captor had done, he dropped me flat on my butt.

"Ow!" I yelped. Geez, it wouldn't kill him to put me down a little more gently, would it?

"Sasuke!" An unfamiliar voice yelled in agitation. I looked up from the ground to meet dark mahogany eyes. "That is no way to treat a guest. Apologize."

Her dominating eyes glared through Sasuke's smoldering ones.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke grunted and marched off. I watched in pure awe. Sasuke had pretty much just hugged me, sort of.

Within a second, the girl who had glared Sasuke off was knelt down beside me.

"I'm really sorry about him. He needs to learn some manners." Unsurprisingly, she was undeniably pretty. Her seemingly long brunette hair was pilled into two buns atop her head. Her intimidating brown eyes smiled along with her face. Her elegant hand swept out to shake my own. Timidly, I complied, "I'm Tenten by the way. Nice to meet you, Sakura. Naruto speaks highly of you."

I blushed. Though I stood no chance in comparison to them, I felt slightly better at the compliment.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too," I replied, a little shaky from the contact with Sasuke.

I hoisted myself up with the help of Tenten's hand. I awkwardly brushed nonexistent dust off of Ino's jeans.

"Okay!" Tenten exclaimed with a clap of her hands, "Has anyone seen Neji? Proper introductions are in order."

The click of shoes on wood caused me to swivel my head towards the front door.

"You called?" The boy who had appeared said in a monotone voice.

I sighed. Why did these people have to be so damn perfect?

The boy was handsome, rivaling Sasuke. His extremely long brown hair was pulled back to struggle against the lose hair tie that bound it all together from the ends. I was taken aback when I met his eyes, they matched Hinata's in color and creepiness. He was well sculpted, muscles were visible through his tight shirt.

"Yo, Neji," Shikamaru called, stepping into the foyer. "You're late."

"So?" His voice remained monotone. His elegant eyebrow quirking was the only sign of emotion conveyed the whole time he had appeared.

Shikamaru sighed hopelessly.

"Introduce yourself to Sakura," Tenten commanded.

For the first time, he stared completely at me. Not at the floor beside me, nor the staircase. A chill ran down my spine. He wasn't staring _at_ me, he was staring _through_ me.

"I'm Neji," He said bluntly. I still found no trace of emotion on his face.

"I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you," I mumbled out.

Neji simply nodded.

_Crash!_

Naruto had somehow ended up on the ground right next to me. Ino laughed hysterically at Naruto's pain while Tenten snickered.

"Naruto?" I asked, he shot me a goofy grin and sat up.

"Whoops, didn't think the jump was that high." Naruto grinned. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I looked around the room for any possible place you could jump from.

It hit me: The only place Naruto could have jumped from and landed next to me was the walkway between the twin staircases. But it was so high up, and Naruto didn't have a single scratch on him.

Neji and Shikamaru sighed in exasperation. I was almost overjoyed to see a real sign of human life in Neji.

"Sakura, we should get you home." Ino pointed out. I realized she was right. In all the drama that had happened, I had forgotten about my mother.

She wouldn't care, right? I mean, she looked pretty close to my age and she acted like a child. Tsuki wasn't the kind of person that would get mad over me being late was she?

"Yeah," I replied, then turning to everyone. "Thank you so much. You guys really didn't have to be so nice, but you were. And I really appreciate it."

Bashful smiles passed through most of the people's faces in the room.

**--**

After hunting down Kiba to say goodbye, and forcing Naruto and Neji to haul all the clothes Ino had prepared for me to the car, we had set off to take me home. Ino drove, Naruto accompanied me in the backseat. The others had opted to stay home and sleep off the adventurous night. I had apologized again at the time.

The ride was surprisingly quick. I didn't get a chance to look out the window but I could have sworn we were going way too fast. How else did we get back to my house in less than three minutes, tops?

With a final apology and thanks, I headed for the front door because I didn't know the garage code.

A maid opened the door, welcoming me politely. I returned the gesture and dragged the two large garbage bags of clothes in the door behind me.

"Sakura."

Uh oh. For some strange reason, Mom's voice seemed on edge.

"Yeah?" I called, heading for the origin of the voice.

She was in the library. The pair of glasses she adorned made her look way too mature than normal. It kind of scared me.

"Where were you?"

"With some friends," I replied, heading for the stairs.

"Sakura, don't walk away from me!"

I froze in my spot at the sound of her stern yell. I turned promptly to face her.

"I'm sorry," I peeped, fearful.

"It's okay, but I want to know what happened." Her voice lightened.

I sighed heavily, "Ami and I got in a fight at the party, she was being a drama queen, so my friend Naruto drove me out because I had nowhere to go. After that, we went to a grocery store to..." I wasn't about to tell her about my carting endeavor, "buy some milk, and then we dropped it off at his house. His sister, sort of, Ino, let me borrow some clothes that she thought looked cute on me," I gestured to the garbage bags, "and then I headed home."

I inhaled.

Mom looked like she understood, "Okay, but later this week we're getting you a cell phone." She said and shooed me off. I sighed once more, this time in relief.

The trek to my room was tiring. The effects of staying up all night and more were catching up to me. I collapsed instantly on my bed, falling into unconsciousness.

--

The dream was a strange one. I was standing on a beach, a wooded area lining where the golden sand ended. I wasn't alone, though. Naruto was there. So were Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, and even Neji.

But I was still looking for someone.

A silhouette appeared on the horizon, increasing in size as it approached. Hope grew with every step the figure took towards us. I hoped for those oil-colored eyes, the blue-tinted, spiked hair, the stroke-inducing smirk.

Relief overwhelmed me as Sasuke's face was revealed. To my surprise, he wasn't smirking. He was smiling.

He took my hand and led me towards the border between the beach and the forest. I looked back at the other's faces, they were smiling, even encouraging me to go with him.

I peeped briefly as he swept my legs from beneath me, carrying me further into the darkness. Pretty soon I lost my awareness of where I was.. There were no longer trees, from what I could tell, and we were inside, the smell wasn't fresh like the outdoors and the crunching of grass beneath Sasuke's feet was no longer there.

Blinding light forced my eyes shut. The perfect faces of Neji and Hinata surrounded me. They looked eager, happy, and even...hungry? Ino stood off in the corner, sulking, next to Tenten who adorned a guilty look. Kiba gave me a sad smile and Shikamaru refused to meet my eyes. In the center of the white room I found myself in, there was a cushioned chair.. It was fit especially for one. Sasuke gently laid me down on the velvet, stroking the side of my face. I couldn't move. Ino's same humming was in the air and I was starting to feel drowsy.

Unimaginable pain made me question the authenticity of this dream. I cried out in agony. Waking up didn't appear possible at the minute. With one last cry, I plunged into darkness, waking in sweat.

The next morning was like a prolonged birthday gift. I hoped that the pain felt in last night's dream was not authentic. To my relief, it wasn't

I sighed, feeling disgusted because I was coated in sweat.

At least I'd get to sit with Sasuke today.

* * *

Thanks again for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed.

Review!


	7. Slipping

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone. How are you? Good, I hope. Opps, I mean _'well.' _Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I can sense there will be some questions after this, it's going to be confusing until we get on with the plot.

**Dedication:**

MidnightRosebud, for reviewing a gazillion times.

crescent moon at midnight, I hope you feel better soon!

and

Naruto Ninja44, for being awesome. (wink, wink)

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything, so you aren't liable to sue me.

**.ENJOY.**

* * *

Crisp air met me as I exited my house. Purposely, I avoided my mother. Yesterday was not a pleasant experience, and I wasn't about to relive it. I quickly set off for school, eager for lunch already.I had eaten a huge breakfast, not wanting to look like a pig in front of Sasuke at lunch today.

Guilt panged me. In a way, I knew it was wrong to take advantage of Naruto's kindness just to get near Sasuke. But it was too hard. The magnetic pull that attracted me to Sasuke was relentless. I had an addiction.

I drowned my thoughts with the radio. Some catchy song by an upcoming artist was on. It was good, and described my whole plan to bag Sasuke today. Well, normally I liked the cheesy love songs by new artists that ended up being one-hit-wonders, anyway. But today was special. Today I actually had a chance for love with Sasuke.

Weaving into the crowed parking lot was the hard part, especially with my distracted mind. Eventually—after nearly hitting three cars and a light post—I'd found a mediocre spot, in the middle of the parking lot.

Sunlight streamed through the clouds. Nameless students sprawled along the schoolyard as usual. A certain group caught my eye in particular.

"Sakura!" Naruto's boisterous voice called. I waved happily back, trying to fight the urge to look to Naruto's right, at Sasuke.

The sparkling light outside intensified their beauty. For a moment, I wondered how anyone could be that beautiful. I approached them nervously.

"Hey guys!" Upon speaking, I was devoured by Ino's monsterous hug...

"I love your clothes!" She squealed with hidden meaning. The jeans and green T-shirt I was wearing were hers anyway.

"Sakura," Shikamaru acknowledged as Ino let me go. I nodded back with a timid wave. Kiba barked a hello and Naruto beamed leaving only one person.

All of us turned to Sasuke in anticipation. He stared blankly at me, his onyx eyes shining with intensity in the bewitching light.

"Good morning," He snarled, though not in complete distaste. It was a start.

Naruto was beaming more than usual as he bounded to my side, "We know that there is a class that you have with just Ami, and none of us, so we've pulled some strings so that Ino is in your Calc. Class," He explained enthusiastically. I was overjoyed. I would pick Ino over Ami any day.

I settled with a "Cool", not knowing how to express my gratitude. But then again, does anyone?

The warning bell rang. I panicked. I only had five minutes to put all my stuff in my locker and make it to Homeroom on time.

A cold hand caught my shoulder as I attempted to sprint into the school,holding me back.

"Chill," Sasuke said smoothly, "You're not going to be late."

The realization of contact hit me.

"Okay," I whispered meekly. Sasuke's arm fell slack at his side. He looked slightly uncomfortable.

We walked in as a group. I struggled with an internal war; whether to run to class and see if Sasuke grabs my shoulder again, or walk at their pace and cooperate.

I stuck with keeping their pace. If I did run, it might give them the wrong impression.

Here, you might want to add a separate symbol of some kind, since this has nothing to do with walking to school.

Homeroom passed dully. I talked with Naruto about the pre-test we had in Geography and other random things. We sat alone, much like he did at lunch everyday, in the back corner. Dirty glares were sent in our direction, causing chills to cascade down my back constantly. Ami really did have a monopolizing feature about herself.

In Literature, I stuck with Naruto again. He was like my guardian angel/body guard/annoying friend. He could be compared to an awesome younger brother that I never had.

And then there were those times. Times when I'd ask him about himself and he'd freeze up. It was as though he didn't know anything about himself. If I played twenty questions with him, he'd probably only be able to answer three or four of my questions.

And if I asked him about Sasuke—which I do frequently by accident—he'd do the same, only in an angrier form.

By Gym, I was tired out.

I was in the locker room before anyone else, mainly to avoid Ami and her crew. Gosh, that sounded so cliché. You know, like in those movies where the girl is always getting made fun of by the 'popular clique.'

But I do have a thing for cliché romances.

My thoughts drifted to Sasuke.

I sighed, stuffing Ino's clothes into my locker and locking it. If my life did turn out to be a cliché movie, then I knew what would happen if I left my locker unlocked.

"Haruno!" Anko called as I exited the gym. I was still obscenely early so no one was there.

I was really afraid of Anko. She was _really_ scary. "Yes?" I peeped and jogged up to her. She was standing in the middle of the Gym with an air of authority around her.

"Come with me. Sit," She commanded, walking with me to the bleachers. We sat on the first row, a little too close for my comfort. "So I just wanted to introduce myself. I hear you're friends with my nieces and nephews."

When Naruto said that they went 'way back' with Anko I wasn't expecting a family relation.

"I just wanted to welcome you to the family," She finished with a sadistic smile. I found myself more freaked out than ever. Just because I was friends with her family didn't mean I'd always be.

...Unless she was giving me consent to marry Sasuke.

I giggled inwardly. This was definitely going too far, but I couldn't help it. I was stuck in his lovesick melody.

"Well, tell me if you need anything." She finished with a pat on my knee. I shuddered when she turned her back. Physical contact was, from now on, prohibited with her.

--

"Any questions?" Anko asked the class after she had explained the rules of the test. We were having an evaluation on arm strength. The rules were simply, climb the rope as high as you can without killing yourself. "Okay, there's a rope for each team. Go!"

My team, consisting of the usual Lee, Ami, and, of course, Sasuke, headed to the navy rope that had been specified for us. It was the only one in the auxiliary Gym. We were all alone, except for Anko's periodic checkups that she promised.

"I will go first!" Lee volunteered. It was kind of awkward for me to be around him because of the way he had asked me out but, as usual, he seemed oblivious to my discomfort. I'd rather it be that way.

I watched in awe as he sprung onto the rope and worked his way to the top with ease, ringing the bell before any of the other groups had even reached half way.

"I'll go." Ami spat. Her rage could be felt across the school and her glares were starting to get annoying. Out of the blue, Sasuke casually angled himself between the two of us. I courageously shot him a confused look.

"I'm supposed to protect you," He said with a smirk after Ami had started her voyage to the ceiling.

"Why?" I asked with curiosity, daring to push Sasuke's speaking limitations.

He smirked again and I melted. "Let's just say you have an importance to my family."

"Wha-" I was interrupted when Ami fell flat on her butt on the soft mats. She'd only made it an eighth of the way up and purposely gave up. I fought giggles as she burst into tears from the impact.

"I'll go," I offered after Ami was up and running again. Everyone nodded and backed far away like I had when the others had gone. I looked back. Ami had dragged everyone to the far side of the Gym.

Nervously, I neared the mat-encircled rope, knowing failure was inevitable. The Auxiliary Gym smelled even mustier than the bigger one, only unsettling my stomach even more. Incentively, I grasped onto the rope, already feeling rope burn. I hoisted myself up, and up.

I was actually doing it! It was beyond amazing, it was a miracle! Slowly, but surely, I pulled myself up the rope. It was a workout, but at least I'd passed Ami's distance.

"Sakura, stop!" Ami's angry voice startled me.

In slow motion, I watched my sweaty hand slip from the rope. My grasping hands couldn't get a hold of the rope that harbored my safety. Instead, I plummeted downward. In the midst of my fall I saw Ami's face turn from overjoyed to angry once more. I shut my eyes, wondering why she was angry again. She hated me anyways. At least I met my mom before I died.

My eyes snapped open when I felt no impact. I didn't die?

An angel's face looked down upon me, but I wasn't in Heaven. The auxiliary gym's ceiling kind of killed the euphoric mood. I was met with Sasuke's handsome face instead.

Maybe it was euphoric?

I was in his arms again, securely held to his chest.

Then, it all went black.

--

My eyes opened to a bland ceiling and dull walls. Wait a minute. This was the nurse's office.

"Look, she's awake!" Ino's voice called... Groggily, I perched myself into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I'm awake," I heard myself agree. "But what happened?"

The faces around me were visible. Naruto was on one side of the cardboard-like bed, Ino on the other. Shikamaru and Kiba were lounging in two chairs by the door. And over in the corner, farthest away from me, was Sasuke. He appeared to be contemplating something, his face was scrunched up in thought. He paused his thinking. Our eyes met.

I quickly averted my gaze. Staring is not polite.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Naruto was both eager and angry at the same time. "Ami almost killed you. If Sasuke hadn't been there to catch you then...then Ami would have been killed today." He was shaking with anger by the time he finished. I couldn't get a glimpse of his face because he was intent on burning a hole through the floor with his glare.

"Naruto, it's okay. I'm fine," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"No, it's not!" He growled fiercely. I snatched my hand away. Sasuke stood abruptly. He made his way over to Naruto and dragged him out of the room. I figured it was to calm the blonde boy down.

"So, how are you guys out of class?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's lunch," Shikamaru explained. Upon seeing my horrified expression he added, "Don't worry, we ate already."

"Yeah, Ami sure ate a fist full." Kiba cracked. I paused.

"What?"

"Don't worry, it was only Ino who took a shot at her." Kiba explained.

"Hey!" Ino snapped and threw a pamphlet on the nightstand at him, "You know damn well that I can beat someone up!"

"Tch. Yeah, a stuffed animal." Kiba barked back.

Shikamaru scoffed, "Stop being so troublesome, both of you..."

The two sighed and let it go. Naruto and Sasuke reentered the room, both looking considerably better.

"So, Sakura, what do you know about Greek Mythology?" Ino asked mischievously.

The room around me tensed.

"Uh, not much. Isn't there someone named Ino, too?" I admitted. My answered pleased Ino though.

She smiled widely, "Yeah, she was the mortal Queen of Thebes. Her mother was the Goddess Harmonia..." Ino's face saddened slightly, "They say she was crazy and drowned her son," Her expression fluctuated once more. This time, to a much happier smile. "Then she was transformed into an immortal Goddess."

I nodded. Greek Mythology didn't really appeal to me, but Ino spoke as if she knew exactly what the myth Ino was going through, "What happened then?" I prodded. Sasuke emitted a grunt from the corner.

Ino smiled secretively, "You'll have to read into that."

I sighed. These people were so weird.

At the end of the day, Calculus proved to be my favorite class. I swiftly situated myself with Ino in the corner to avoid Ami. The satisfaction came when Ami walked in the room. I fought giggles when I saw her face. Kiba was wrong, Ino could do some major damage. Scratch marks were littered on her cheeks and she had a black eye.

The beaten girl shot us a dirty look before sitting with her crew.

"How did you not get in trouble?" I asked her.

She flipped her long ponytail. "I'm good at talking my way out of things."

I laughed loudly, earning a glare from the teacher.

--

"I'm home!" I called into the estate. Knowing Mom would be in the library, I started in that direction.

"What did you learn at school today?" She asked me when I got there, her eyes not leaving her computer screen on her desk.

"Nothing."

Mom extracted her stare at the screen to look at me, "Really? My, my, we'll need to talk to the school board about that," She said, standing up, genuinely believing my comment, "Should we move you up a grade, or do they have advanced programs there?"

I sighed, "I did learn something, just nothing life changing."

She looked relieved, "Oh, okay."

I smiled and she returned the favor. Plopping down on my little desk area, I started my homework.

Mom hovered over me as I was just about to finish.

"Here," She said, "you might like this book. I wrote it a while back."

There was a thud as the old book hit the desk. I stared in confusion at the inscribed title,_ 'Sakura.' _I looked to my mother for answers, but she was nowhere to be found. Sighing, I finished the last problem on my Calculus homework. With the book in hand, I headed to my room.

Making myself comfortable on the mattress and propping myself up with the right amount of pillows, I opened the book.

I found it hard not to stare at the title page. It was not unusual to see my name as a title, but this book was written by my mother.

An idea struck me. I quickly flipped to the dedication.

"_To my daughter, Sakura._

_Grow up to be a better woman than I was."_

I smiled. Aww, I had my own dedication in a book. 'Grow up to be a better woman than I was'? Now that was weird. Mom was a great woman as far as I know.

I skipped to the first page of the actual book.

_PROLOUGE_

_There are many things I don't know about life. There are probably more things that you don't know. I've seen many things, things you would think only happened in fantasies, not reality. This book will probably never be published so be wary, lucky soul. You are about to read my account of the supernatural things in this world. _

The introduction paragraph drew me in. I had to admit that Mom was great at writing fiction. I turned the page eagerly with high anticipation.

_Chapter One-_

_Immortality_

_Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live forever? It would be great, right? You could do anything, right? Take all the time in the world? Immortality is hell on earth, but we all wish for it. Now that I found it, I know only one thing: _

_I was wrong. _

_There are creatures in this world that are bound to human form. Whether they be divine or damned, they suffer. I, myself, have discovered the secret and have been living for centuries, though I regret it dreadfully. I advise you, reader, to never look, or seek the secret to immortality. For I fear, it is irreversible. _

I turned the page, expecting more of the chapter, but that was it. The next page was chapter two. I decided against reading more. I'd had enough of creepiness of the book. I felt guilty putting it down. Eventually I'll read it, if only for my mother.

Erasing all thoughts of the creepy world I was reading about, I walked to the bathroom to run the water. A nice warm shower would be nice after today's events.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I know, confusing. But don't worry, it'll make more sense in a little bit!**


	8. Sasuke?

**Author's Note:**

I have to apologize for the lateness and the fact that this is the worst chapter ever.

I'm Sorry.

Grr, it just makes me feel bad. I didn't update forever because I was trying to get ahead(I'm finishing chappie 9 and starting chappie 10 right now.)

**Dedication:**

To My Dad, for ordering me a MacBook! That will increase the updating speed because my computer right now is really sucky!! Yay Daddy!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Life was strange, I decided while easing myself into a warm bath two days later. It was early morning. Streams of light were barely beginning to peep over the horizon. I sighed deeply when I hit the warm water. It was only Wednesday but I was ready for the weekend. I sunk beneath the bubbles into the scorching liquid. The time at the moment seemed outrageously early compared to when I normally got up.

The bath was short-lived, and way too boring.

I dressed slowly, attempting to kill time. Not bothering with Ino's designer clothes, I pulled on some gray sweatpants, a blue tank top, and a matching gray hoodie. It was the athletic look that all the girls used to wear in middle school. I remember trying to constantly look like the popular girls.

_It was such a waste,_ I thought to myself while scrutinizing my appearance in a mirror. It was so stupid that everyone needed peer approval all the time. But I guess it can't be helped, it's human nature.

Well, for people who could actually pass as humans, Ino always wants to look good, but I can tell she doesn't really care. If she did, they certainly wouldn't be so alienated from the rest of the school. There was something different about them, though. They _were_ perfect, almost too much so. And they don't really care about anything. It almost made me question if they actually were human.

"Silly thoughts." I muttered to myself and headed out of my room after flipping the lights off.

"You're up early," Mom pointed out as I entered the kitchen, "What's up? Do you have something at school?"

"Nah," I replied, taking a seat at the bar, "I wanted to take a bath but it didn't last."

Tsuki smiled slightly. I couldn't help but grin back, her smile was so infecting.

"So, what about you?" I asked, starting some idle chatter.

She sighed. "My editor wants another book out of me so I wrote all night."

I had to fake a shock, since it wasn't all that unbelievable with her personality, "Were you running on coffee?"

I watched her pour a cup of gourmet coffee for me, "Three pots."

Normally, I don't care for coffee—or anything caffeinated—but this blend was like heaven in a cup. It was a medley of caramel and the intoxicating smell of coffee. I love that smell.

--

It was slightly brighter when I left the house, but it was still way too early. I guess getting to school a little earlier won't kill me. At least I hoped. In a horror movie, this would be the perfect set up for a rapist or murderer to pop out on the school grounds and hold me hostage for ransom.

The streets were lethargic. It was almost impossible to stay awake for the short drive to school. I noticed for the first time that it was really gloomy outside. The scenery only made me want to crawl back into bed even more. I pulled into an empty parking lot, feeling relieved that I hadn't died yet—in a comical manner.

I slid tiredly out of my car. Maneuvering to the back and popping open the trunk, I heaved my heavy bag over my shoulder. My iPod was laying on the floor of my trunk.. Feeling bad for leaving it there, I picked it up and decided to put it to use. It was on shuffle. Some random song vibrated in my ears. Dad always told me that my music was too loud, I really didn't care.

The drone of a car's engine made its way into my hearing perimeter. I scooted closer to my car to avoid being hit. A silver car, that I recognized instantly, pulled into the parking spot right next to me. Instead of the expected five to emerge from the car only one appeared.

My favorite one, if I may say.

Sasuke stared at me. I smiled tentatively and waved, hoping for a somewhat pleased expression. Instead, he looked right past me. His lips moved, but my music drowned his sound out.

"Oops, one second Sasuke. Let me turn this down," I said with a smile, reaching for my iPod.

The music of Paramore's 'Lovesick Melody' was replaced with the quick drone of a car. It sounded like it was approaching, but still to quiet to be really close. My head tilted to where Sasuke was...

Er, where is he?

I felt a small breeze. My body went stiff as a red truck passed mere inches away from my leg. Sasuke was in front of me, an arm wrapped around my shoulders and the other on the truck, as if to steer it away from us.. I gasped in horror at my iPod—still in the place I had been standing seconds ago—crushed into pieces on the cement.

"Oh my-"

"I'll buy you a new one." Sasuke whispered. We were so close that I could feel is warm breath on my cheek. It sent comfortable chills down my spine. We stood there for a while as I gaped in shock. Surprisingly, Sasuke held his position the whole time instead of pushing me away like a disgusting...whatever.

"Well," I started, still dazed.. Sasuke removed his arm, "that was _interesting_. I owe you one, Sasuke."

He turned his back to me, "You're a weirdo," He motioned with his hand, "Let's go. Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto won't be here. They're with Tenten, Hinata, and Neji on vacation until Friday."

I quickened my pace to catch up to him.. "What about you? Why didn't you go?"

He sighed. "I don't like 'family bonding.' Plus, at least one person needs to be here to keep you out of the constant trouble you get in. Hence, five seconds ago."

I blushed a deep red. He didn't need to embarrass me that much!

"Sorry," I peeped weakly.

He didn't break his stare at the front gates of the building, "You're annoying sometimes," He must have seen the hurt look on my face because he continued, "Stop saying sorry. I don't care if you're sorry."

--

Sasuke had somehow gotten permission to attend my homeroom that morning. We sat in an awkward—at least for me, Sasuke looked perfectly fine—silence.

"So, Sasuke, what do you like to do?" I asked boldly, breaking the silence.

He sat perfectly still and emitted a monotone, "I like to train."

Oh! A lead, "What kind of training?" I replied, kindling the conversation.

He pondered for a moment, "Martial Arts."

I nodded eagerly, though I really had no idea what was so cool about Martial Arts. Like I have proven, physical sports are bad for me.

The bell rang and Sasuke escorted me out of the classroom quickly, "You'll be fine in Literature, right?" He whispered. I blushed brightly because he was holding me, his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to his chest. I saw the shocked expression on my peer's faces, only causing me to blush harder.

"Uh, yeah." I shakily replied.

Literature was a blur. I sat through the whole thing, contemplating what had happened this morning. It all seemed so unreal, so...strange. The students around me were pilling me with quizzical looks, a change from the constant glares I had been getting lately. Class was over faster than I could comprehend and I was still totally confused as I exited the class room. The second I was free, a cold grip caught a hold of me. It was Sasuke again. He was treating me like some baby that couldn't do any thing.

I kind of liked it...

But besides that, the close contact was also favorable. The only thing that perked my curiosity was why he was acting so protective. It was**,** as if**, **at any time something was going to attack me. Maybe that murderer, or rapist that I was talking about earlier. I guess Sasuke and I watch way too many movies. It'd be the perfect day for Ami to attack too, with only one of my 'bodyguards' around at the moment.

I let out a very un-lady-like snort. As if my random theories were barely even plausible.

Sasuke swept me to Gym. Much to my dislike, he wasn't holding me anymore. He did, however, keep a creepy-close watch on me. We parted ways as he shoved me into the locker room. I worked up the courage to yell back, "What's going on?"

"Just change."

He left me to sulk into the locker room, "Jerk." I muttered constantly while I changed. Failing to notice the girls that piled in, I turned sharply only to hit a wall.

"Watch where you're going Sakura. I don't want you to get hurt." The wall, now identified as Anko, told me. My sigh was drowned out by the chatter of the girls around me. Did everyone think I'd kill myself by accident? Anko disappeared behind the door to her office in the locker room.

Upon entering the Gym, I was slightly surprised that Sasuke didn't immediately grab me. Instead, he motioned for me to join him in the far corner of the Gym, where no one else would bother us.

Uh oh. Maybe Sasuke was that murderer/rapist!

I giggled aloud at the newest stupid thought I had. I probably wouldn't mind if Sasuke tried to rape me, but that was totally out of the picture.

I dodged strange looks and cowered away from Ami's posse to reach Sasuke's corner.

"Will you tell me what the hell's going on now?" I cursed myself for sounding so impatient and bratty. He looked overwhelmed, upset almost. I waited semi-patiently for his prolonged reply.

"We have a problem," He finally stated.

"'_We,' _as in you and myself?" I asked while rapidly pointing from him to me. He nodded to confirm my assumption, "And this problem is...?"

"It's not safe for you!" He snapped in frustration. His charcoal eyes flamed with anger. The gaze he set upon me made me want to cry.

I bit my lip in an effort to stop any tears that might come. Anko's whistle blew. Slowly, in fear of Sasuke, I cowered towards her with the rest of my peers.

--

Gym progressed slowly. I kept as much possible distance from Sasuke. He didn't seem all too pleased with me either. I was glad that Volleyball was Anko's choice of game. I simply stood off to the side, where it was impossible for the ball to come anywhere near me, while Sasuke played in the center. I felt kind of disappointed that my best glare couldn't penetrate his back, or at least his shirt. When the class ended, I rushed quickly to the locker room to change. Maybe I could make it out before Sasuke.

My intentions were thwarted when I spotted Sasuke heading up to me as I made my exit from the locker room. His message was a silent: "_Follow me."_ I obliged, still promising myself not to cry if he freaked out again.

He guided me through the lunch line without a word. It was intimidating, the thought of sitting alone with Sasuke for lunch. Though, it turns out, I was the only one eating.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked, hoping to break the unnerving silence.

He disengaged his eyes from the window besideus to look at me—or more precisely, through me.

"I'm not hungry." He replied gruffly. The urge to know what he was hiding from me (all of it) pulled at my throat, hoping for me to comply. I didn't, in fear of sounding obnoxious and nosy.

"Tell me about yourself.." He started suddenly. I could tell by the way he spoke**, **that this was a foreign question.

Startled, I mused about what to tell him, "Um, this is my natural hair color," I grabbed a lock of my shining pink hair, "I like music, my mom's a writer, uh..." I finished. It seemed the one time I needed to know something about myself, I couldn't think of anything.

"What do you like to do?" He said. I thought about this morning, when I had asked him the same thing.

"I like to..." This was though, I really didn't have any big interests anymore, "…write, I guess. And read, too. But, that's all I can think of."

"Ah." He replied, reverting his sight back out the window. He was searching for something, I knew it. The awkward silence returned.

"So..." I began, hoping not to fall into a pit of uncomfortable quiet. "Tell me about your family."

He sat up, erect and sharp. Again, he stared at me. But this time, he was looking inside of me, not through me. I shivered with chills. My secrets seemed to be secret no longer.

"My family," He began, talking slowly and softly. I felt my chest expand with warmth at the sincerity of his voice. "My family is weird."

I grinned widely. "Most are."

It was a strange moment in time. We sat for a while, with me grinning mindlessly while he studied me, my soul and all. The event was corrupted when I noticed others pileing out of the cafeteria. Automatically, we rose, and I followed Sasuke out of the cafeteria.

--

I sat alone in Biology and Geography. Suddenly, I felt very alone in the world. The relief was unimaginable when it was time to leave for Calculus.

Like many times today, Sasuke was awaiting me outside the door to Geography. I offered a smile that was not returned. No offense was taken, since it was Sasuke after all. We weaved to my locker without a single word. I struggled to keep up with his fast pace. I sighed when we reached the locker, and quickly turned it with the combination.

"Don't bother.." Sasuke said when I reached for my Calculus book. I'd given up on questioning his strange behavior and complied.

"What now?" I asked as politely as possible, hoping not to sound too agitated.

"Ami is in your Calculus class?" He offered continued as I nodded, "You don't like Ami, right?" I nodded again, bitterly, "Then we skip." He concluded.

I sighed loudly, "How? It's not like I'm sick or anything…"

I realized that he was already walking away from me. Quickly, I slammed my locker shut and stumbled to catch up.

"How good is your acting?" Sasuke asked seriously as he ushered me into the office.

--

"Tell me your symptoms." The school nurse asked me. Sasuke had somehow convinced the secretaries that I had some sort of illness. I was now situated on one of the plank-hard beds in the nurse's office.

I received a nod of approval from Sasuke, "Nausea, it gets worse when I'm standing up. I'm frighteningly cold. And I've had this bad cough for a few days." I said with a fake soreness in my voice. It was a little obvious that I was lying.

"Okay, I think you need to be on bed rest. How do you plan on getting home?" The nurse replied while scribbling fiercely on a clipboard of paper.

"I'll take her." Sasuke said, flat and monotone.

"Mr. Uchiha, you may assist her, but know fully well you are responsible for all the work you miss." Sasuke nodded with boredom and came to help me up. I placed my weight squarely on him to convince the nurse of my nausea.

By the time we were out at the parking lot I'd stopped my act and was reaching for my keys.

"_I _have to take you home," Sasuke started, "or else they'll know we skipped."

"But-"

He interrupted me, "I'll pick you up tomorrow for school. Get in."

"Okay," I breathed. I settled comfortably into the silver car. I was reminded of the last time I was in this car. Sighing, I tried to get some answers, "So, will you tell me why you were acting all weird?"

He didn't reply, but simply kept his eyes focused on the road.

I growled in frustration, "Come on, it's not fair.. Could you just give me a _hint_, at least?"

Sasuke sighed, "Look, I'm just looking out for you. If you don't watch out, something bad is going to happen to you."

"How do you-" I didn't get a chance to finish because we jolted to a stop.

_We're at my_ _house already?_

"Wait a minute, how did we get here so fast?" I marveled..

"You just drive slow."

I slid out of the car with another sigh. I swear, I sighed way too much today.

I turned. There was one more question that need answers, "What time are you coming tomorrow?" I called as he backed out of the driveway.

"On time."

With that, his car disappeared behind one of the hedges in the yard.


	9. Reading

**Author's Note:**

omg. short chappie. I should go kill myself.

**Dedication: **

my teachers, who want to suffocate me with extra work because i'm a good student.

**Disclaimer: **

i don't own anything.

* * *

I couldn't sleep, and it wasn't the fact that I wasn't trying, either. There was no doubt in my mind that even if I tried, I still wouldn't be able to fall asleep. The light drone of my radio attempted to lull me to sleep, and failed miserably. I just couldn't stop thinking about something.

Or a certain someone, to be exact.

Sasuke's behavior definitely was questionable. I still had no idea about what he meant by _'it's not safe.' _for me. What wasn't safe? I know I'm a klutz, but I don't think I'm going to die anytime soon because of my clumsiness. So what was it?

The other thing that had been bugging me was that morning. I could have _sworn_ that I was in plain sight when the car almost hit me. And how the heck did Sasuke see the car and react so fast? I've never seen anyone move so quickly. In fact, I didn't even _see_ him move. There really wasn't an answer for any of it.

I swore under my breath and pulled myself from my sprawled position on my bed. It was 3 AM, way too early to get up but way too late to go to sleep. There was little hope that I was going to get to sleep, though.

I studied my room, looking for anything that might magically hand me the answer. The TV definitely wouldn't, neither would the bathroom, or the curtains, or my alarm clock. I flopped down onto my bed with a defeated sigh. This was all so stupid.

Only two more hours and I'd wake up, go to school, and demand answers from Sasuke. My plan was set. The only thing that worried me were Sasuke's reactions and the fact that I might not be able to actually stay awake long enough to make it through the day.

With an angered growl I pushed my alarm clock off of the nightstand. At least I didn't have to worry about time anymore. My hands groped the nightstand for my water bottle. Instead, I felt the leather bindings of a book. It was my mom's book.

Curiosity prickled my fingertips. Maybe the weird book would have answers. At least it was a better use of my time than laying here.

I snatched the book with excitement and jumped off my bed to switch on the lights. Like a little girl getting ready to be read a bedtime story, I jumped back on my bed and propped myself with pillows. I opened to the page I had left off at with anticipation.

_Chapter Two:_

_Supernatural Beings.._

_There are certain things you need to notice when spotting a supernatural being. The easy things to base your assumptions on are physical traits. Most of the supernatural have heightened abilities, such as incredible speed, agility, and strength. If you notice this, though, do not jump straight to conclusions. There are many normal humans who work for, or inherit, abilities like these.._

I paused. Incredible speed, agility, and strength? My stomach churned as my thoughts drifted to Sasuke. Despite my nausea, I continued with eagerness. Maybe I was going to get my answer.

_Other physical characteristics include magnified senses. If the person is sensitive to smell, or light, it's normal. But with the supernatural, these sensitives go to a whole new level. If you see someone react to the smallest of smells-sometimes you may not smell it yourself-or the tiniest amount of light, it is safe to assume something is different about the person._

_Another common thing you will see with a supernatural being is the ability to seemingly pop out of nowhere. An air of mystery usually shrouds them, and they tend to act slightly strange. Normally, they are in small groups to conceal themselves or as individuals. Solitude is habitual to them and they may not have great social skills if they haven't adapted as well._

_All these traits are for the general immortal being. They do not all apply to every kind. The rest of this book catalogs the majority of immortal beings and their characteristics._

My stomach jumbled around like mixing pot of different emotions.. From nervous to excited, from scared to happy for some answers, I just couldn't decided. Fear and happiness feel terrifyingly the same. Shakily, I turned the page.

_Chapter Three:_

_Vampires_

"Like Dracula?" I asked aloud to myself. The urge to stop pulled at my eyes. I ripped my eyes away from the page and shut it abruptly. Even if this stupid book was real, there was no way that Sasuke, or Ino, or everyone else was a monster.

I chucked the book across the room, metaphorically creating distance between myself and my fears. What if I had read on? What if the description of a vampire fit someone I knew?

Those questions ran marathons in my head until my heavy eyelids closed themselves.

&

"Sakura? Sakura?" My whole body shook.

"What?" I murmured through the covers, too tired to get up.

"You're going to be late for school." Mom urged. I groaned.

"I'm not feeling very well," I lied, though it was true. Last nights nausea still hadn't worn off, "I feel nauseous."

Mom pulled the covers off of my face to feel my forehead, "Oh my gosh, you're burning up!" She peeped. Sudden hope built within me. What if last night was just a bad dream because of my fever..

"Ugh," I moaned, faking sickness, "I just hope I don't have to miss school."

It was hard not to smile. I'd told that lie many times. What parent would doubt **at** their child's sickness when they said they didn't want to miss school?

"Well, you get some rest then," She started, "I'll call the school to get your homework. Sleep tight."

On cue, I buried myself under the covers with a huge smile, deciding it was time for a good nap.

When I awoke, light was prominently streaming into my room. Groggily, I stumbled my way to my door, half-blinded by the bright lights. Blindly, I groped my way down the spiraling stairs. Because our house was littered with windows, I found it almost impossible to open my eyes to the light.

Finally, somehow, I'd managed to make it to the kitchen. It was Thursday, so the maids had their day off. I figured that they were out, or in theguesthouse if I needed them. My eyes slowly acclimated to the brightness, but I still had to squint. There was a note on the island.

_Sakura-_

_I have an all-day book signing and a conference with my editor. There's some canned soup in the pantry and ice cream in the freezer. I hope you feel better soon!_

_-Love,_

_Mom_

The house was eerily quiet without the bustling maids. I hid in the library, the room with the most light, with a huge bucket of chocolate ice cream in fear of anything that might attack me. I had an uncontrollable fear of silence.

As I surfed the web on my laptop while absentmindedly shoveling ice cream into my mouth, I couldn't repress the repining feeling I had to read the rest of the book. It tugged at the back of my mind, urging me to go upstairs and read. But, my fear kept me rooted in the library, surrounded by light and happy thoughts. Where nothing could attack me without me seeing it first. There were no hidden crevices here, where scary things could hide, everything was open in the light.

I found myself belting 'Stay Away' by Paramore as an unconscious warning to any scary thing in my house, or anything from that 'book' for that matter.

School would be over about now. I fiddled with my car keys. My car was still there, too. I couldn't just walk to get it. Plus, Sasuke was probably pissed that I didn't show up this morning.

The doorbell rang.

I set my keys on the table by my chair. Apprehensively, I rose. Slowly, cautiously, and quietly, I crept to the door, opening it just to peak.

"Hi, Sakura!" Naruto, clad in blinding orange yelled. Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru stood behind him.

"Hi, Naruto?" I said with an edge of inquiry. Weren't they on a trip?

"Well, are you going to make us stand on your doorstep all day," Ino asked, laughing, "Or can we come in?"

Startled, I threw open the door, "Sure, sure. Come in!"

"I love your house!" Ino squealed as she pushed past me into the foyer.

"And your pajamas." Kiba added, eyeing me up.

I blushed in realization that I was still wearing my pajamas: Plaid pants and a midriff bearing tank top, since it was so hot in my room, "Sorry," I muttered, still rosy. "So why are you guys here?"

"We brought your homework," Shikamaru explained and walked past me into the house, "and your car."

"How? I have the keys." I asked while closing the door and bolting it tight. There was still a chance that something could attack me.

"No you don't, you left them in the car." Ino explained while twirling around my house.

"But I could have sworn-" I started while walking past the library. The chair-side table that I had placed my keys on before getting up to open the door was now clear, "Oh."

Hallucinations? Again?

"It's okay Sakura," I jumped a foot in the air when Ino suddenly patted me on the back. "We all forget things."

_But I didn't forget._

"They were right here, though!" I insisted.

"Silly Sakura. It's okay, you probably had another set of keys and thought they were yours." Ino giggled. I sighed, that was a reasonable excuse.

"Okay." My agreement was weak, but it was the best I could do.

&

We sat in my kitchen. I offered what was left of the ice cream. Naruto and Kiba finished it in a minute flat.

"So, Sakura," Naruto said when I joined them at the table, "tomorrow, since we don't have school, we were wondering if you wanted to go with us down to the beach?"

"Wait, we don't have school?" I asked while scooping out the remnants of ice cream from the empty carton, "Since when?"

"Since forever, do-do," Ino pointed out.

I mused for a second. What if Sasuke was there? It would be totally awkward then.

"Sure," I replied finally, "I haven't been to the beach in ages."

"Cool." Kiba said and stood up.

"We'll pick you up at seven," Shikamaru stated in his usual monotone while getting up, "Bring some camping gear, we might camp out."

"Okay...?" I said, before following them to my front door.

A chorus of 'See you tomorrow's were heard before I bolted the door shut. I sighed before going back to the kitchen to tidy up.


	10. Sun

**Author's Note:**

I fell off the face of the Earth. I know.

This is probably the suckiest chapter I'm ever going to put up, ever.

I actually wrote this a LONG time ago, but then the complications came in.

I just got home from a sleepover(in which I didn't actually _sleep_ at all) so if I sound like a freak, you know why. In fact, I probably always sound like a freak.

The pressures of parents who want a popular daughter...

Sigh.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, or anything else.

**Dedication: **

To my Mom, who has more problems than I can count.

* * *

The sun was setting a beautiful medley of purples, reds, oranges, and fading blue. I tried my hardest not to glare too harshly at it through the glass doors to the deck. My mother peered at me sheepishly over her full plate of chicken and seasoning. She was picking at it nervously, trying to think of something to say. The awkward silence could bother me less. My only goal at the moment was to convince my mother to let me go on that camping trip tomorrow.

"So...Mom, how was your day?" I asked. A simple ice-breaker.

"Uh, fine. How about you? Are you feeling better?" She replied, re-situating herself on the wooden chair. Her silent sigh of relief didn't go unheard by me.

"I'm fine," I replied casually, looking down, "But I wanna ask you something."

"Shoot." I heard her say through a full mouth. I withheld a grimace.

"Uh, tomorrow, my friends are heading down to the beach since we don't have school and they invited me. They might camp over. So..." I paused for an inhale, "I was wondering if I could go with them?"

Another awkward silence engulfed the kitchen.

"Will there be boys?"

I bit my lip. Lying was not good, especially to my mother. She wouldn't care, though. Right?

"Yeah." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Yeah," I repeated louder, "I think Naruto and Sasuke will be there."

Mom sighed. I found myself twiddling my fingers under the table, awaiting her answer.

"Sakura, I don't know if it would be the responsible thing to send you on this trip..."

For some reason, I was completely irked by the fact that my mother didn't trust me. It was bad enough that she wasn't even around during my childhood so she had no right to push me around like this.

"It's not like we're going to do anything bad!" I realized my voice was cracking, "Why don't you trust me?"

It was her turn to bite her lip.

"I trust you, I really do. It's just that I want you to be safe," she looked me in the eyes before averting her gazed to the silverware, "It's my responsibility as your parent."

"Some parent you were," I grumbled low enough so that I was sure she didn't hear me, "never there when I grew up."

My reflexes pulled me to jump when I heard the screeching sound of breaking glass. A wave of fear washed about my insides. Instantly, my hands rushed to shield my ears. A chill worked its way down my spine. I hated the sound of glass breaking. Slowly, I shifted my gaze on my mother. She wasn't looking at me, from what I could tell. Her pink hair shadowed her face as she seemingly glared at the table. It took a moment of panic to realize she was freaking out because she had heard what I had inconsiderately said. Oh gosh.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that. I'm so sorry, it was stupid to say," I ranted while getting up to go comfort her, "Please don't listen to me, I'm stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid." I hunched over her to give her a half-hug. She returned it slackly. I felt like killing myself right about now. It was a stupid thing for me to have said.

"It's okay, Sakura," She waved me away. I sat down tentatively on the chair, just in case I hurt her feelings too, "I suppose you are right. I'm sorry. Is there any possible way I could talk to the people involved in this trip?" Her sigh punctuated her sentence.

"Uh, yeah," Still dazed, I reached into my pocket for my cell phone.

As if on cue, it vibrated. Some miraculous force decided to grace me with its presence as I checked the caller ID. Ino's name appeared on the screen.

I felt another chill creep down my insides. It was just too coincidental.

"Hey Ino," I exclaimed into the phone, slightly louder than necessary, "I was just about to call you."

Ino giggled from the other side, "Haha, that's funny. I just wanted so call and see if you were coming tomorrow."

"Yeah," I muttered before locking eyes with my mother, a silent plead, "I probably can. My mom just wants to know if there will be supervision."

"OF COURSE!" Ino seemingly screamed so quickly that it took me a second to decipher what she had said, "Yeah, Kakashi. He's the adult of our house! We're not that irresponsible, silly."

Something about her voice made me feel guilty. It was silly for me to not think that they'd do the right thing, "Haha, silly me. Of course you'd have that covered. I'll be ready at seven tomorrow." I reassured her to make amends.

"Cool, see you then!"

The line went dead.

"Okay Sakura, you can go." Mom said thoughtfully, "but you'll have to have your own tent. I have a spare one. I'll make sure it's out for you tomorrow because I'm leaving early for a business trip."

"Thanks Mom," I said while getting up to head upstairs, "I love you. Good night."

I paused for a moment, waiting for the common response of 'I love you' back. I figured she didn't hear me because I never heard her.

The morning arrived in a whirling frenzy. Instead of waking up on time, I woke up half-an-hour late, giving me barely enough time to get ready. Luckily, I was ready by six forty-five. Ino, with her impeccable timing showed up right when I was hauling my stuff to the door.

"Here, let me help you with that!" she sang, snatching my stuff and skipping out to the car. I followed with a tired sigh-Ino was too much to handle this early in the morning.

I stepped out of my door, closing and locking it, and followed Ino down the paved walk way to the drive way were I saw a Mini Van parked. It looked brand new, with its shiny new paint and windows.

Following Ino's example, I walked around to the back and tossed the sleeping and duffle bag into the trunk.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said, popping out from behind the back row. I jumped a full foot into the air, startled by Naruto's sudden appearance, "Oops, sorry." He laughed.

"Ah, it's okay." I giggled, "Hey to you too."

The Van's side door opened. I turned around and was met with Hinata's timid wave. She stood there, looking unsure under the shade of the Van's truck door.

"Hello Sakura," she greeted quietly, "Need any help?"

"Nope, I think I've got it covered." I grinned.

"All aboard children." An unfamiliar voice called. Suddenly, Ino pulled my hand and dragged my to the driver's side, all the way to the door. The man behind the wheel had grey hair that was combed lop-sided. He wore a mask over his face, like he was sick, and had a scar straight down the middle of his left eye. Despite his hair color and scar, he only looked about 28 years old.

"Sakura, this is Kakashi, our guardian," Ino gestured respectively, "Kakashi, this is Sakura Haruno, our new friend."

"It'snice to meet you Sakura." He said and extended his had through the rolled down window for me to shake.

I took it and replied, "Nice to meet you, too."

Kakashi's gazed averted to Ino, "I think it's about time we go."

I was becoming accustomed to Ino dragging me around. It was no surprise when she grasped my hand and pulled me into the car.

"Hey Sakura." Kiba greeted me when I climbed in. I smiled and said a simple 'hi' back.

"Sakura, sit back here with Hinata and I!" Naruto practically screamed. I supressed a laugh and went to join Naruto and Hinata in the farthest row back. Naruto scooted over and made room so that I could sit in the middle, between them.

Once situated, I couldn't help but ask if anyone else was coming, _specifically Sasuke._

"Shikamaru's in the passenger's seat, sleeping no doubt. Tenten and Sasuke are riding in Neji's sports car. Apparently Sasuke and Neji are _too cool_ for a Mini Van." Ino explained from the right seat in the middle row while poking Kiba, who looked like he was sulking.

"And Tenten?" I asked mischievously.

Ino giggled and Kakashi spoke for everyone, "We just sent her so the two wouldn't kill each other. You wouldn't believe how similar Sasuke and Neji's personalities are."

"Haha," I laughed uncertain what to say. Noticing Ino was still poking the sullen Kiba, I attempted to change the subject, "Kiba are you okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'm just upset."

"Why?" my voice was hopefully full of concern, I was just happy that the subject wasn't on Sasuke any more.

"Had to leave his loud-mouth dog at home." Naruto explained, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Don't insult Akamaru!" Kiba growled.

"Why'd you have to leave him behind?" I asked.

"In case you didn't like dogs." Came Kiba's voice.

I blushed, embarrassed by their consideration of me, "No, no. I love animals of all kinds. You didn't have to sacrifice anything for me."

"It's okay." Kiba said, considerably happier, "We'll just have to remember that for next time."

"Okay." I answered quietly.

--

The ride progressed in a comfortable silence. I passed the time by watching the scenery. To my right, Hinata was fidgeting her fingers and staying silent. To my left, on the other hand, Naruto was chatting away happily. Occasionally he would say something so stupid that the whole van -minus the sleeping Shikamaru- would break into a chorus of laughter.

After a while of driving I began to notice the darkening sky. Big, scary clouds loomed over us, blocking the sun's life-giving rays.

"It doesn't look like a good day to go to the beach," I protested, "Do you guys wanna do something else."

"Nah," I heard Shikamaru's voice come from the passenger's seat, "I've calculated our arrival so that we'll completely miss the rain at the beach that we're going to. There'll just be some overcast."

_Shikamaru the Super Genius?_

"Oh, okay." I said, slouching back into my seat.

The rest of the way continued in silence. I guesstimated that we were only in the car fifteen more minutes. Kakashi drove faster than a maniac.

Finally, we turned off of the main road onto a dirt road formed by former cars. The scarce light from the already blocked sun was filtered even more by the canopy of trees. Further into the trail we bore. We emerged on a sandy beach side. A blazing red convertible was situated right were the grass met sand. We pulled up next to it and parked.

"We're here." Ino sang, throwing the door open and leaping out. Everyone around me was out so fast that by the time I joined them, they were almost done unloading the trunk.

Feeling unhelpful, I dragged my already unloaded bags to a pit in the sand surrounded by four logs.

A hand grabbed my own, "Grab your swimsuit. We'll change in the woods."

I unzipped my bag, grabbed my bathing suit, and managed to regain my footing as Ino dragged me deep into the growth.

"Ready to have fun?" She asked perkily when we were alone.

I let myself break into a grin; her attitude was so contagious, "Yeah."

She emerged from behind her tree, clad in an extremely cute dark violet bikini. It was too skimpy for me but still looked fabulous on her. A part of me felt envious and out of place in my red tankini.

"Looking sexy." She said, inspecting my swimsuit.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure," the sarcasm was evident, "but not as great as you."

She laughed in modesty.

"Let's go." I exclaimed while attempting to maneuver my way through the forest in, unfortunately, thin flip flops.

Ino giggled at me as she passed, "Here, take my hand," I complied and let her assist me over the countless roots and sticks, "Let's go show off!"


	11. Nature

**Author's Note:**

I've recently been inspired by the movie. The movie was pretty much an inside joke the whole time. I couldn't help myself from laughing hysterically at the little things.

And, I've already seen it three times and it hasn't been out for more than a week.

Anyways, it's finally Thanksgiving break.

Basketball season is over for a week.

I have no exams.

Perfect.

Expect some work from me.

No, demand some work from me.

PM me, Review, get a hold of my cell phone number and call me incessantly.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything. At all.  


* * *

I'm not really a nature person. Not that I don't like the beauty of nature, I just find it more appealing in a picture or painting rather than in person.

As Ino dragged me out of the branchy, leafy, root-y forest, I couldn't help but feel someone's eyes on me, following my every move.

Suddenly, I felt like an outsider.

I was bound to always be the odd one out, in any group I joined. And these beautiful, perfect people were no exception. There was no way I could ever be as flawless them.

Ino's hand, still tightly grasping mine, tugged at me until I gave in and followed her over to one of the tents that were already all set up. They must have all been changing in one because I saw no one outside.

"We'll share one," Ino said, motioning towards a huge purple tent. It didn't seemed that big from far away, "I haven't had a real sleepover in ages. It'll be fun!"

I had to weakly smile at her squeals. The last sleepover I remembered was the terrible disaster with Ami, "Yeah, that'd be awesome."

"Cool!" Ino whooped, jumping towards the shoreline, "Tenten and Hinata can join us. It'll be like a super-cool party, or something!"

I faked a laugh at her enthusiasm. To say I was intimidated by Tenten and Hinata was an understatement. They were nice, but they seemed so out of reach.

"You could at least ask us first," Tenten said while emerging from a smaller navy tent, an annoyed look scrunching her perfect features, Hinata in tow, "Don't you have any manners?"

"C'mon Ten. You know you want to have a sleepover. It's been forever since you've even had a friend over, party pooper!" Ino laughed despite Tenten's seemingly menacing gaze. Suddenly, Tenten started laughing as well.

"I suppose you're right," she turned to me, "If it's fine with you, I think I'd like that."

I nodded meekly. Who was I to deny such a perfect person anyway?

"T-The overcast is clearing up." Hinata stuttered, pointing her dainty finger up towards the sky. I didn't know what was prettier to look at, Hinata's perfect hand or the bright blue sky.

"I think we should get swimming out of my system. I've been waiting forever." Ino suggested, kicking off her flip flops into the sand.

"Stop exaggerating." Tenten commanded as she stepped out of her clothes with expected grace. She revealed a dark green one piece with a halter neck line. The color went perfectly with her tanned skin. Her back and sides were exposed, making up for the fabric that covered her stomach.

Hinata, in a baby doll styled tankini that, at the bottom, ruffled out like a ballerina's suit, looked amazing and still covered up most of her body. The top and matching shorts were navy while the ruffles were a lighter blue.

Again, I felt completely out of place.

"Let's go!" Ino yelled, pulling Hinata and I all the way to where water met sand.

Tenten walked up slowly behind us, "So, who do we throw in first?"

Before I could say anything, I saw a flash of orange and yellow before feeling completely surrounded by cold. I guess I was the first to be thrown in.

I floated lazily to the surface, only to see Naruto waving happily on the beach.

"Sorry Sakura!" he yelled from the shore, "I just couldn't help myself."

Even though he was yelling, it sounded normal volume. I looked around me only to find that I was farther from the shore than Naruto could have possibly thrown me.

"It's okay!" I yelled back, raising one arm out of the water to wave it off, "Just come and get me before I drown!"

In the years, I had just barely survived the many swimming lessons my father had forced me into. I found myself thanking him as I used some of the amateur skills to keep myself afloat.

Naruto swam out to me at a leisurely pace. My arms started to hurt, really bad. I cursed myself for not being able to push up.

"Hurry up!" I called, starting to lose my float. Naruto must not have heard me. He simply continued at the same pace, smiling all the same.

The small waves started to overwhelm me. I felt my grasp on air start to slip away. Naruto was no where in sight. Suddenly, something caught my foot and I was plunged under, the water pulling me down. I squeezed my eyes shut. Arms wrapped around my waist and I clung to whoever it was.

"Naruto!" I sputtered as we emerged from the darkness, "What the hell was that?!"

Naruto grinned, his cerulean eyes shining in the newly revealed sun, "I scared you, didn't I?"

He started paddling us towards the others. I rolled my eyes at how oblivious he was to my feeling of terror, "Yes, you scared me. I thought I was going to die!" If I was on land, I would have thrown my arms up wildly to emphasize my point.

"Oh," Naruto's happy expression dropped, "it's a good thing I'm a good swimmer then."

"Yeah." I muttered as we neared the shore. The water was shallow enough that I could walk, but Naruto still wouldn't let go. I attempted to break away from Naruto's hold when Ino ran towards us, but his strength probably tripled mine.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Ino asked as she prodded me for obvious information.

"Yeah," I replied, turning slowly to glare at Naruto whose arm moved from around my waist to around my shoulder, "Where is everybody, anyway?"

"Oh," Ino said, striking and admirable pose with her hand on her hip, "Kiba's in the woods, getting firewood so we don't have to. Shikamaru's too lazy to get out of his tent. Kakashi doesn't like the sun, so he's reading in his tent. And Tenten went to go get Neji who is somewhere down that-a-way." Ino replied, motioning down the beach a little ways.

I paused; she had answered my question, but not my question behind my question.

"Is that everybody?" I said, hoping she'd catch my drift, "I think you forgot..."

"Yeah, I really don't know where Sasuke is. He disappears from time to time," Ino explained; taking my hand and freeing me from the out of character silent Naruto, "Let's get a drink." She said, leading me away from the shore-line.

"Thanks for inviting me." I said to Ino, as we sprawled ourselves out on the beach, towels shielding us from the hot sand.

"No, thank you. Without you, it tends gets a little boring around our house." Ino muttered. I blushed at the complement.

"Probably not. You guys are, like, perfect." I replied humbly.

Ino smiled at me sadly and softly, "Perfection comes with a price, sweetie. And ours is incredibly high."

I had to laugh at that. She probably had some angsty past that caused her to be the person that she is now. At least, that's how all the characters were in my favorite anime.

"Don't laugh," she said, her voice suddenly serious. I stopped dead in mid-laugh, "I'm serious."

"Oh," I apologized, "I'm sorry. I thought you were kidding."

Ino stared directly at me. Her light blue clashed with my emerald green.

"Tonight, I'm going to tell you something that you'll think is crazy. I want you to believe it though, because, if you don't, everyone is going to be in danger, especially you."

Danger? That was the same exact thing Sasuke had told me. What on Earth could she tell me that would be that hard to believe?

"Sakura," Ino's expression swapped to a pleading one, "I need to know that you're going to at least try to believe me."

I couldn't say no. Ino had done a lot for me in the short time that I'd known her. I could even consider her as my best friend...

"I will," I stumbled, not knowing how to word what I was going to say next, "If you promise to be, my best friend no matter what."

I couldn't describe how relieved I was when an instantaneous smile filled Ino's face.

"I already was, silly."

"Good."

-TD-

Ino had called it a "splash fight."

It was actually more of a "hit-people-with-water-until-they-crawl-back-onto-shore-coughing-up-all-the-water-they-had-swallowed-while-laughing fight."

And everyone seemed ten times more competitive than me.

We were divided into two teams. Team Sakura, name courtesy of Ino, and Team Naruto. My first pick had been Ino, for obvious reasons. She picked everyone else for me because I had insisted that she knew them better. We ended up with Kiba and Tenten. Naruto, in turn, got Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata. Neji wasn't too happy about his placement and offered to switch places with me.

"Team Sakura isn't Team Sakura without Sakura!" Ino reprimanded. Neji glared icily at this comment, and I laughed back nervously.

Then Sasuke came back from wherever he was and Shikamaru immediately offered to referee, leaving Sasuke to take his place.

"I don't want to play," Sasuke insisted, "especially on his team."

Tenten took matters into her own hands. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she shook him violently, "Sasuke Uchiha, get your ass over there and suck it up so I can enjoy my day of vacation."

Her word was law. He obeyed and stood next to Neji.

"Hey!" Kiba called at Naruto, "You have Neji and Sasuke. That's unfair!"

Naruto stuck out his tongue, "Yeah, well I wanted Sakura on my team and that didn't happen, so stop whining."

I blushed.

Hinata looked down nervously as our eyes met. She looked troubled. I made a mental note to ask her what was wrong later.

"Okay, no more bullshit. I just wanna play." Ino whined and ran out to the water. I followed and our team clustered up, arms linked in a huddle.

"Here's the plan," Kiba started, "since I'm the only man here, I'll go in the front line-"

Tenten smacked him upside the head, "No sexist talk in my dominion. That's what the losers over there will be doing. Poor Hinata won't get to do anything."

I sighed, "How about Tenten and Kiba are our front line fighters and Ino and I backing you up."

They exchanged glances.

"That's my girl!" Ino cheered as we lined up.

Apparently, Naruto lacked strategy skills and nobody wanted to help him. Naruto was way in front of his teammates. Neji and Sasuke stood way behind him, arms crossed identically. Hinata was nowhere in sight. I imagined that she opted to sit somewhere else because they didn't want her to do anything.

"Headstrong approach, I see." Tenten pointed out. I noticed they seemed to be really intense about all this.

Naruto shrugged and moved closer to our front lines, "You know me all too well."

"I don't think that's a good thing." Kiba said, causing snickering from our team.

Naruto took this opportunity to splash some water in his face.

The war broke out.

After ten seconds, I couldn't tell who I was splashing, and I didn't care. My only objective was to avoid getting soaking wet. Ino was laughing and swallowing water at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh and ended up in her same predicament.

Naruto was the only one splashing us but his waves were big enough to knock me down.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tenten sneak past Naruto and attack Neji with a hug. They fell into the water, Tenten laughing hard as she splashed him some more.

"Sakura," Ino was right next to me, "let's double team Sasuke."

I froze.

"Won't Kiba need help?" I asked anxiously, trying to avoid the subject of Sasuke all together.

Ino waved with her hand, "Nah, he can take Naruto."

"Okay." I agreed. Ino looked at me with reassuring eyes and I felt a wave of determination take over. With a best friend like her, who wouldn't feel empowered?

We sunk into the water, avoiding everything that Naruto was throwing at Kiba. Sasuke didn't even have his eye's open. Ino held up three fingers and mouthed a countdown. She signaled go and we sprung. Sasuke's eye's snapped open and he stepped aside, changing my route to falling face first into the water.

I heard Ino squeal as she hit the water before me. I waited for the same sensation with my eyes tightly shut.

Like many close impending things lately, it never came. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke's feet. His arm was wrapped securely around my waist.

"Gee Sasuke. You save her and not me." Ino faked a pout jokingly.

Without a word, he swept my knees from under me and carried me bridal-style to the middle of the 'battle field.'

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he stood right between Kiba and Naruto's battle. They stopped.

"We win." Sasuke stated.

Naruto punched the air, "Good job, Sasuke! You captured the enemy's commander and we won the battle!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ino muttered as she made her way towards us, "but we still have some "soldiers" fighting." she motioned to Neji and Tenten who were wrestling in slightly shallower water.

"Neji! Tenten! Stop having sex in the shallow water. You're only supposed to do that in water that's at least three feet deep." Kiba yelled at them smugly. Their wrestling stopped and they glared coldly. I almost thought that the water would freeze over.

I realized that Sasuke was still carrying me.

"Uh...Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Can you...uh," I didn't know why I was struggling with such simple words, "put me down?"

Gently, he eased me down. I nodded and smiled in thanks and Sasuke remained indifferent.

"Whooo!" Ino cheered and danced back to shore, "That was one hell of a splash fight."

I laughed and joined her frolicking.

Hinata was by the pit. There was a fire going and Hinata was cooking.

"You're five steps ahead of us." I commented as Ino and I took a seat on one of the logs.

She blushed modestly and muttered a thank you.

"You're welcome."

"Hinata's a brilliant cook, Sakura." Ino told me.

"That's so cool." I feigned interest as Ino told me tales of Hinata's cooking escapades. I had no idea how to cook well and didn't plan on learning either.

Hinata put something in a pot and hung it above the fire. Ino dragged us onto the sand and we sat.

Ino let out a sigh and flopped onto her back, "This is the life."

Hinata joined her and let out an identical sigh before softly agreeing, "Yeah."

-TD-

Ino and I muffled our giggles into our sleeping bags.

"Shut up guys, really."

Tenten's groan went unnoticed by Ino, "Ohmygosh! And _then_ he totally sat in Sasuke's spot wearing this ridiculous grin. Those two just don't know when to stop. I suppose it's a friendly rivalry because their best friends or so Naruto says..."

Ino started to rattle off another hilarious story about the little moments that Naruto and Sasuke got on each other's nerves.

"Ino shut the hell up."

The blonde stuck out her tongue. Tenten glared and turned over.

"We're not bothering you, Hinata, are we?" Ino asked in a sing-song voice. Tenten grumbled incoherently under her breath.

"No, you're not." She said quietly and proceeded to lean against the side of the tent. Of course we weren't. Even if we were, Hinata wouldn't have admitted it. She was such a people-pleaser.

"Hah!" Ino exclaimed in satisfaction, pointing her finger in Tenten's face "So suck it up, and laugh along."

Suddenly, the tent felt very stuffy, "Ino..." Tenten began to mutter, "You should really watch what you say. Go to sleep, Sakura. You'll need it."

Ino retreated into her sleeping bag with a round of grumbles. I guessed it to be at least 2am. We hadn't even been in the tent before midnight.

I remembered something as I huddled into the warm sleeping bag that my mom had given me, "Uh, Ino," I whispered, "wasn't there something you wanted to tell met tonight?"

"Oh..well...It can wait."

"Okay." I replied, not pushing the matter farther.

* * *

It was a little short. Okay, a lot short. I had this written a while ago, though I was too lazy(yes, too lazy) to post it. Anyways, to you faithful readers, I'd love to know what you thought about this less than well-done chapter.

* * *


End file.
